Sailor Moon
by Animegirl74
Summary: The girls have been enjoying life since the defeat of, Galaxia.But an new enemy attacks.Old allies return.As well a New Senshi shows up,but can she be trusted?.As well a little girl from an asylum escapes,and ends up with,Usagi.Can she remember who she is
1. Chapter 1 A new enemy and old allies

Sailor Moon

"The fighting begins again"

Chapter One: A New Enemy and Old Allies.

Quietness seemed to blanket the city of Juuban. The residents of the city were just going about their day. People going to and from work. Students just starting to crowed the streets as they left the schools that they attended.

From the students that crowed the streets, the rise of voices and laughing can be heard from them as they made their way home. Talking and joking with their friends.

Three of these students would be Usagi Makoto and Rei who met up just outside the high school that Makoto and Usagi attends. From there the three friends would head to Rei's . As they walked on the three would speak about how hard school was getting for them. Usagi sighed a bit "After a day like today, a great way to end it would be going to the arcade!" Usagi was her normal self once again, but yet sad as she was missing, Mamoru. He had gone to America again, to study, so she was finding ways to cheer herself up, and the one thing that would not do that, was School work. Rei knew what she was up to and , Rei just shook her head a bit. "I know you miss, Mamoru but the only place you are going is to my house to study!" Usagi looked to Rei and saw how much of a serious look Rei had on her face. She then gave Rei and mock salute. Usagi was about to open her mouth to say something back at Rei, but she was interrupted by some girl running in the opposite direction that almost knocked Usagi to the ground. Before she was to hit the ground ,Thanks to Makoto she was caught in time. Makoto looked over her shoulder at the girl who did not even bother to stop to say sorry. "Hey! Watch here you are going!" As they saw the girl running the only thing that they heard from the girl was "They are back!" And then the girl was gone. Makoto looked to her friends. "I wonder what that girl's problem was?" Rei just pushed Usagi along. "Who the heck knows! Let's just go!"

The three girls continued on their way to the Temple. As they got to the Temple steps they met up Ami and Mianko. Ami looked to them. "Seems like we are all here" Ami then started up the steps followed by Mianko Usagi and Makoto. But as for Rei, she did not follow them. She just stood at the base of the steps. As she stood there, her attention was in the direction of the Shopping District. "Guys, wait up! Something is not right here!" They looked to her. Rei would then take off running. Then the rest would take off running after her heading to the Juuban shopping district.

As they got closer, They could hear the screams of the pedestrians all around them.. But it would seem that the screams got less and less. The five girls stopped dead in their tracks as the saw a bunch of shinning crystals raising to the sky.

Usagi gasped loudly when she realized what they were seeing. "No! This cannot be happening . Galaxia is gone. We took care of her!" There as was hint of fear in Usagi's blue eyes. She jumped a as she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked to her right, she saw it was Rei. Rei gave Usagi a reassuring smile. "Usagi. You know what those things are, And you know what we have to do!"

Usagi nodded her head a bit. " Yes, They are people's Start Seeds. Again when Mamoru is not here, This has to happen again" She then looked to the other four girls "Let's do this!"

Usagi pulled out her transformation brooch and shouted "Moon Eternal Power Make-up!"

Following Usagi's lead, the others shouted to transform. Soon the girls were all transformed, they looked to each other and nodded to find out what was going on, and who was the one trying to steal the Star Seeds.

As they got closer to the screams, the screams started to get louder once again. As soon as they saw the one who was taking the star Seeds, right away they knew it was a Youma. When they saw the Youma, they noticed she was in the form of a Priestess who was extremely beautiful, and that is what made the Youma very dangerous.

The Youma seemed to have a power over the men that were around her, as well as some of the women as well. It seemed they all became mindless zombies with just one glance in her direction.

As her victims got closer to her, they all seemed to lose their energy, and this is where they lost their Star Seeds. Both the men and the woman started to loose their Star Seeds that where close to her. It seemed like no one was safe around this Youma.

As she was getting closer to another victim, about to take their Star Seed, she was stopped by a beam hitting her in the back of the hand. She pulled her hand away and clutched it. She then started to look around to find out who was the one who had attacked her "Who dares to attack me!?"

Soon she was about to find out the ones who stopped her attack was the Sailor Senshi.

Soon the voice of Sailor Moon would reach her ears "So you really want to know who attacked you?. Well I can answer that for you!" The Youma looked and saw Moon standing there. Around Moon, would be Mars Jupiter Venus and Mercury. "We are the Sailor Senshi. And we are here to stop you from stealing these people Star Seeds! We will not let you get away with this. I Sailor Moon with the Sailor Senshi is going to stop you!.. I Sailor Moon will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

The Youma just laughed . She started to advance on the Senshi. "You think you girlies are up for the fight? You think you can defeat me?. If you think you can, go ahead and take your best shot!" Mars stepped forward with a bit of a smile on her face. " I will take you up on that challenge!" Mars got to her attack stance and then shouted "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars stood there, watching confidently that her attack would strike the Youma, and at least stun her. But she was about to find out different. Mars stood there in disbelief that the Youma just batted the attack away with the flick of her hand. She then let out a high pitched girlish giggle. "Hey do that again! That tickled!" "What!" Seeing and hearing the Youma upset Mars very much, she would attack again. "Burning Mandera!" This time she was not alone in the attack. Mercury joined in with Mars by shouting "Shine Aqua Illusion!". All the Youma did was bat the attacks away

After she stopped the attacks from the Mars and Mercury, she giggled in the same manner as before. "Now Now Now! Double teaming me, how very naughty of you two!" As the Youma had her attention on Mars and Mercury, Venus and Jupiter when on the attack this time. "Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" But the Youma was not caught off guard. The Youma simply just jumped out of the way of the attacks. "Are you girls that pathetic? You Sailor Senshi are not all that you are cracked up to be!"

Having her attention on the five girls in front of her, she did not see the next attack coming from out of no where. They heard a shout of "World Shaking!" and then a shout of "Deep Submerge!" The attacks from Uranus and Neptune , this time caught the Youma off guard.

Then it would seem out of no where Uranus and Neptune appeared. But for the moment no one said a word, that was until Moon raised her voice a bit and shouted "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Since the attacked had struck the Youma, and they thought it was over. But all they did was made the Youma even madder at them. They heard the Youma shrieked as though she was in pain. Then once again that giggle came from the Youma, but the look on her face was how she was really feeling. To say the least, she was really pissed off. "You dare to attack me like that!? To sneak up on me and attack! For that you must pay!" She raised her hands to the sky. The Senshi watched with shock expressions, due to the fact that all of their attacks did nothing to the Youma. Not even Moon's attack would work on the Youma.

The Senshi prepared themselves for the attack. Getting ready to counter attack. As the Youma finished gathering the energy from the sky. She formed it into a giant ball of lighting, she then slammed into the ground. The Senshi went to attack they Youma once again, but did not have the chance as they were all struck with bolts of lighting. They all fell to the ground from the attack and started to yell out from the pain.

The Youma once again started to gather energy in her hands. As she finished gathering the energy, forming into a ball of lighting. She then went to slam the ball of energy into the ground, but never got to. Once again out of no where there was a shout of " Silent Wall!" This would cancel out the attack from the Youma. Now standing before the Youma was Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Pluto raised her staff and went on the attack herself "Dead Scream!" Once again the Youma was caught off guard by the two attacks. She fell to the ground not moving. Pluto looked over her shoulder to Moon. "Sailor Moon, Now!" Moon slowly and shakily got to her feet. Still weakened by the attack, but she was able to fully get to her feet. Now as Moon was fully standing up, hr blue eyes widen a bit, the Youma herself was standing and staring her down, and giggling. "Well well well! You sailor Brats almost had me there, almost!" She looked to Moon and smirked "What's wrong Moon, to weak?" As she saw Moon there, she saw how she was fighting to keep her balance. The Youma once again started to collect energy. Pluto and Saturn were about to attack the Youma once again, but this time she was prepared for them. The small amount of energy she had gathered, she would aim it straight at the two, but the attack would never hit them.

Another attack seemed to cancel out the attack from the Youma. The Senshi now was starting to slowly get to their feet. They looked to one another, and each had the same look upon their faces. each one was confused about where the attack came from, and who the attack had come from?.

The Youma growled. "This is starting to get really old now! Who the Hell is out there!?" The Youma would soon get her answer. Echoing around them, a sound that seemed to coming from above, high on top on one of the buildings. A sound that only the Senshi would know. A sound that was welcoming to them. The entrance of old friends, old allies. But yet they could not believe that they had shown up at the right time.

The sound that was reaching the ears, would be the rhythmic sound of fingers being snapped. Then a voice would ring out, a voice that would confirm to know who they were. "Cutting through the vast darkness of space. Running through an atmosphere of freedom, we are the three holy Shooting Stars!" "Sailor Starfighter" Sailor Starmaker" "Sailor Starhealer" "Sailor Starlights, Stage on!"

After they were done announcing who the were, in one swift move, the Starlights leaped from where the were and landed on the ground, right next to Sailor Moon. Fighter would look to Moon and a bit of a smirk came to her face. "It seems like we showed up at the right time" Moon nodded her head, and then she was about to say something ,but was pushed out the way by Fighter, as she saw the Youma was preparing to attack once again. From the side Maker and Healer went on the attack first. "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" These two attacks would finally stun the Youma. From these attacks, she tried to recover fast, but the Senshi would not allow that. Various attacks started to come at her. Different shouts were heard from all around her, all attacks aimed at her. "Venus Love Me Chain!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Supreme Thunder!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

As the attacks hit her from all sides, she seemed was starting to weaken drastically. It then became Moon's turn to finish the Youma off. She used her Moon Tier and she shouted "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" When the final attack hit the Youma, she cried out as she turned to smoke, and then all traces of her were gone.

Moon looked to the Starlights, a smile would cross her face as she was happy to see them once again, but was confused to why they were here. "What are you guys doing back here, back here on Earth?" Fighter looked to her, with a bit of a smile on her face. "Let's us go somewhere, and we will explain why"With agreement from all, and an invitation from Mars to use her Temple, they all headed in the direction of the Temple.


	2. Chapter 2 The story from the ThreeLights

Chapter Two: The story from the Three Lights.

As they were now settled into one of the rooms at the Temple, They sat around the table that was set up with tea and snacks, Seiya looked to the others, as he knew that they were watching him, waiting for them to be told what was going on. Then Seiya finally started to speak. "So I am sure you all want to know why we are back here, Don't you?" Seiya looked to all of them once again and saw they had all nodded to his question, but none said a word.

Seiya took a bit of his tea and set the cup back down. He then looked to Taiki and Yaten. "Would one of you two like to tell them the story?….Or should I?" Yaten just shook his head. Taiki sipped his tea and gestured to Seiya. " You may have the pleasure of being the story teller." Taiki who was sitting by Ami decided to lean against her, which made Ami blush a deep red. Taiki shifted his eyes to Ami. "You do not mind, do you?" Ami started to blush a bit more, and shook her head no, but did not say a word. But going through her head was,What is up with, Taiki? Taiki smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Good, Thanks!" He then shifted his eyes to, Seiya as he was about to tell the others why they are back on Earth.

Seiya took another sip of his tea, and place the cup back on the table. In took in a breath, and started to speak. "I guess I will start from when we left the Earth. Returning to, Kinmoku, with our Princess" As Seiya spoke, He could see it playing out in his head, as well as Taiki and Yaten. As they had said goodbye to Usagi and the others, The Star Lights and the Princess had a short trip home.

When they returned home, they were expecting to find their planet destroyed, but it turned out, with the return of everyone's Star Seeds, the planets had come alive again, and it seemed it was no exception for the Planet Kinmoku.

As they where now on the planet of Kinmoku. They could not believe what they were seeing. The planet was whole once again, and this brought a smile to the face of, Princess Kakyuu . The grass was green once again. The trees and flowers were in full bloom. The sky sunny and clear blue sky. The sound of birds were chirping away. And the sounds of children reached the ears of the Princess and the Starlights. Fighter Healer and Maker looked to their Princess and saw the look in her face. And the look in her face told them she was about to cry. And they knew the reason was because, like them, they were happy to see their home as it was before, Galaxia had come along and destroyed it.

They had come to a stop on the steps that seemed to be leading up to the Palace, the home of, Princess Kakyuu. She stood there, looking over the people as they went on about their lives. Kids playing and running around. Life the way it should be. The life they thought they had lost forever.

A few months had gone by since they had returned to their planet. They were more then happy to be back home, but Kakyuu knew that they were missing the life they had when they were living on the, Earth. And the friends they have come to make. Kakyuu knew they were happy to be home, but she also knew that they wanted to go back to, Earth, and that is why she had called them to meet in her in the, Palace, in one of the sitting rooms. This is where she would be waiting for them, to talk with them. She took a sip of some tea, but then raised her head as, she heard them walk in.

She greeted the three with a smile. The three in their Senshi uniforms. As they entered the room, they bowed to the, Princess, but Kakyuu she shook head, for them not to, and they stopped. She gestured for them to sit across from her, which they did. Kakyuu first would look to, Fighter. "Fighter, the training of the new, Warriors, how is that going?" Fighter nodded her head a bit to her. "The training is going very well. But since all this time, training them. We still do not understand why"

Shortly after they had returned, Kakyuu had the Starlights train others to fight, She had never told them why, so she thought this would be the perfect time. "I am about to tell you that right now. You see I have noticed that since we have been home. I know you three are more then happy to be home, but then I see the look in the each of your eyes. You want to also be back on, Earth with the friends you have made. Go back to the life you were leading, when you were looking for me. That is the reason I had you train these fighters, so you can go back to Earth" "Princess, no!. We cannot just leave you! Leave you with no one to protect you!" Kakyuu shook her head a bit, as she looked to, Healer. "Healer, why do you think I had the three of you to train these fighters? I did so, so they can protect me, for when you went back to, Earth" She shook her head a bit. I know it is in your hearts, that you want to go back to, Earth. And I have this feeling, you as the, Starlights are going to be needed. So as a favor for me. Please return to, Earth?" Fighter, Maker and, Healer looked to each other. A word was not spoke, but they nodded their heads to each other. And they agreed to, Return to, Earth. Though they wanted to be Home, they also wanted to be back on, Earth.

"So there you have it! Why we are back here on, Earth. Both we wanted to be back here, as well as requested by our, Princess. And from the look of things, we arrived just in, time" Seiya had finished the story, and looked to the others in the room. He saw the nodding of heads. Seiya then looked to, Usagi and saw her smile, then said. "Then, welcome back!"


	3. Chapter 3 The girl from the asylum

Chapter Three: The girl from the Asylum.

Just about the middle of the city, stood a creepy looking building. The building was a sad shade of gray. Very little windows seemed to have been built into the structure when it was built. It was done so, for this building, all knew in the city was that it was a building of an insane asylum, and most stay away from this place. Some would of sworn from the outside, they could here the yelling of the ones who lived inside the walls of the asylum.

Many did live inside these walls. Some of the ones who lived there, have seemed to be forgotten about by their families. Maybe they did not want it to be known that their family member was mentally insane. But for one of the ones who lives within it's walls, seemed quit to young to be there.

This one who would only be that of a 10 year old child. A child with long platinum blonde hair and wide brown eyes. But in those brown eyes of hers, they seemed lifeless. Like the child had already given up on life. A child who had no idea why she was there. How she got there. Who might of just left her in the horrible place. All she knew was that for the past three years of her life, since she was 7, she had been forced to live there. A life a child like her should not have. What is more that this child had no idea where she was from, or even know who she was. She did not know her name. Her family or where she lived. The only think she knew was that three years ago, she woke up in this place, never knowing why her family abandoned her, and why they had yet come to get her.

For the past three years, since she had been living there, it seemed it would be the same thing for this girl, day in and day out. Like she was today. Laying on a table of some sort, as what she thought was doctors started to yet once again examine her. She just laid there, her eyes staring up at the plain white ceiling of the examination type room she was in. They had hooked her up to different machines through all these examinations they were putting her through. They seemed to be drawing blood from her everyday. When they did, they did not seem to care that they were hurting her at all. Never gentle when sticking the needles into her skin.

They never even treated her like she was human. Never called her by her name. When ever they referred to her, all she knew was a number for her name. when she ever heard the number 229418, she felt a lot of pain within her heart, Always wanting to cry when they used that as though it was her name. But she would never let her emotions been seen. She would not even cry as they were rough with her. Matter of fact for about a year and a half, she stopped showing all emotions. If she did, hey would not care. They would do nothing to comfort her in anyway, so she refused to so any kind of emotion anymore.

When they were once again done taken blood from the girl, she heard one of the female doctors speak, as once again they started to hook her up to another machine. As this doctor spoke, her voice sounded mean. Very harsh. And when she spoke this time, her voice sounded really upset. At first she did not know why, but she was about to find out.

A female doctor in about her mid thirties, approached the table the girl was laying on. She would then roughly grab the girls small arm, yanking it so it was raised in the air. She wanted to scream out from the pain it had caused her, but she did not. She just listened to what the doctor was saying. "I want to know how the hell did this girl get a sharp object into her room! And how the hell she did this!" The doctor roughly pointed her wrist out. On the wrist, on both of them, the girl would have bandages on them. Sad enough, this young girl had tried to kill herself to escape the pain and misery that she has been going through. The doctor looked to the ones who were in the room. "I do not want another incident like this again. This was her sixth attempt! And this better be the last time this girl does it! And try to find out why she is doing it!" As she finished speaking, the doctor without a second thought she just threw the girls arm back down onto the table, causing the girl more pain, but yet again, she would not let it show in her face.

As the girl laid there, thinking to herself, as her lifeless brown eyes stared up at the ceiling If they ask me why I am trying to kill myself?.. I will give them answer! Like how they treat me. They treat me as though I am not there. They treat me as though I am not human. Like I am trash! But that is a answer they should know. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she would not allow herself to. I need to find a way out of here. I need to find out who I am. Find out if someone out there is missing me?..If there is anyone out there who loves me.

As this all went through her head, she knew she had to escape and find out. She would just have to find the right time, and she hope that time would be very soon.


	4. 4 Ememy strikes again,& and new, Senshi?

Chapter Four: The enemy attacks again! And is she friend or foe?

About a week had gone by since the return of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. And since the day they arrived back on the, Earth, whoever the new enemy was, did not attack since that day. And this was making them all a bit uneasy about this new enemy. But for the time the enemy had not attacked, they would all try to carry on with their normal lives.

This was as well for the Three Lights. For them it was like they were never gone. Like it was once before, their fans chasing them all around, but it would not be just the fans trying to chase them down. Interviewers and reporters were trying to find out why they disappeared as they did. Just vanished without a trace. All they would say is that they went home, and just wanted a break so they were just laying low for a while. Since they were back, and hoping to please their fans who still cared for them, they had already started to write songs for a new CD. But with this all going on, in the back of their minds, they were still alert to about this new enemy.

Another couple of weeks had passed, and it was still quiet, to quiet in all of their opinions.

On one Saturday afternoon, in one of the cafés in the shopping district, Rei had met up with, Usagi Minako and the Three Lights. Rei had asked them to met her there, so she could speak with them about something.

As they waited to be told why they would asked there, Usagi got a little bit impatient just sitting there. She looked to, Rei. "Are you going to tell us why you asked us here, or are we going to have to guess?" Rei looked to her in a warning way. "No, you are not going to have to guess!…I am just waiting on Michiru and Haruka to come." Usagi just sighed a bit, and sipped the shake that she had ordered when she first got there. They would not have to wait long. Michiru and Haruka, had just walked through the doors of the, Café when they walked in, they spotted the others and went to join them at the table. As hey sat down, they greeted everyone that was there, and then looked to, Rei. "So what is this about, Rei?"

Rei looked to, Michiru for a moment, she then sipped her soda. She then looked to her friends that were gathered there. "At the Temple, for the past few months, it seems that the children who are coming by, seem to have nothing. Some have no parents. They come by just to pray for a family. Some of the families that come, have hardly any money. Just getting by with paying bills, but barely enough money for them to eat, And it just has been getting to me. So, I want to do a fundraiser of some type, to help to raise money for these kids. I am going to us the Temple grounds, but I need help with this. One thing I know will get people there, is live music. There is just so much I can do. And this is where I need your help!" She looked to them. "I cannot pay you much, but I…" Rei was cut off by, Haruka. "Rei, do not say anymore" Haruka and Michiru looked to each other. They nodded their heads. Michiru looked to, Rei. "You do not need to pay us. We will be more then happy to do it for free" Rei smiled. "Thank you!" Minako raised her fist to the air. "I will do it as well!" For Minako, her singing career was slowly taken off, and she thought this would be good for her. The Three Lights got into a semi circle, and started to talk with each other. They nodded their head, and looked to Rei, with Yaten speaking up. "We will be more then happy to do it as well" "Yes!..This is really great! This is going to be awesome!" She would then looked to, Usagi, who was sipping away at her shake. "And since I am going to need help, since I am going to be busy doing other things, Usagi here is going to make sure the entertainment is going to go just right, right, Usagi?" Hearing this made, Usagi choke on her shake. She then looked dumbfounded at, Rei. Blinking her blue eyes, all she could say for now was "Eh?" "Please, Usagi. I need you help here. I am going to ask the others to help me with other things , so please, Usagi!?" Seeing the look in, Rei's face, there was no way, Usagi could say no. Usagi nodded her head to her. "Of course I will help, Rei. What are friends for?…Right?"

Rei smirked at, Usagi and was about to say something, but did not have the chance to say anything as they heard scrams coming from outside. When they heard the, screams, they ran from the café to see what was going on.

All they saw at first was, chaos. People running every which way. Usagi and the others tried to find out what was going on, and soon they would get their answer,

They would see people being chased down the streets by bats. Though running as fast as they could, when was caught by a bat, they would loose their energy, and have their Star Seed taken, as it happened once before with the, Youma they fought a few weeks before.

Usagi and the others had to scatter suddenly as a few of the bats attacked them. But as they separated, the bats did as well. Chasing then down.

As, Usagi was running, she tripped over something, and it sent her to the ground. She tried to get back to her feet, but as she did, two of the bats, came in for an attack, Usagi finding it that she was unable to get up. As the bats attacked her, she yelped a bit, and covered her face and neck, so they would not bite her. As she continued to fight the bats off, she tried to reach for her broach, but since she was using her hands to defend herself from the bats, she could not.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Usagi would shout, as she still fought them off, and to her horror she saw that others were about to join in on the attack on her. But she heard something that sounded like music to her ears.

From somewhere near her she heard the shout of.. "Dead Scream!" The bats that had been attacking her, were now gone. Usagi got to her feet, and look to, Pluto. She smiled to, Pluto and nodded her head to her. "Thanks Pluto!" "Hurry up and transform!" Usagi nodded to, Pluto once again. She then took out her transformation broach and shouted… "Moon Eternal Power-Make up!" Once she was transformed, she started to help to fight off the bats. She then saw that the others as well had transformed.

After a few minutes of non-stop fighting with the bats, they all of sudden stopped and started to gather in one spot. The bats hovered there for a few moments. Then suddenly there was a flash of light, and the bats were gone. Now where the were bats, now stood a , Youma.

Like the last, Youma, she was beautiful. She was draped in a long cloak of some kind. Black and silver wings stuck out from her back. When she spoke, it was clear that this, Youma had very sharp fangs, and when she did speak, she did not sound to happy.

"Who dares to attack my children!?" Rei laughed a bit. "Her children? Definitely faces only a mother can love!" Though the, Youma chuckled a bit, she was not to happy with the comment that, Rei had made. The, Youma raised her hands to the sky, and another swam of bats appeared, and started to attack the, Senshi.

As they fought the bats, The Senshi did all they could to fight the bats off, Each of them using their own attacks. But it would seem as hard they fought, the ones the got rid of, was replaced by more of them. "Moon! You and the others keep trying to get rid of these bats. Healer Maker and myself will try to get rid of their so called mother!" Moon looked to, Fighter and nodded her head to her. "Got it!"

As the Senshi continued to fight the, bats, The Starlights went to take care of the, Youma. Attacks were being made from every which way. Shouts of attacks were filling the air. The attack on the, Youma by the, Starlights seemed to be working. With the, Youma being distracted, the bats were starting to lessen up, and with the, Senshi fighting off, they were soon gone, and they would be able to help in the fight with the, Youma.

Seeing that the bats were gone now, the Youma backed off a bit. She glared at all of the, Senshi that was now gathered. The beauty that was there before, was now gone. Only an ugly, evil smirk seemed to remain. She raised her hands to the sky as she did once before. They knew what she was up to, and they were determined to stop her, before she could summon any more bats.

Before any new bats could be summoned the, Senshi had gone on the attack. All attacking her at once. From every direction, attacks where shouted out. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Star Serious Laser!" "Dead Scream" The other attack names could be heard all around. The, Youma unsure of where to attack, who to attack first. She started to gather energy within her hands, trying to get the, Senshi to back off of her, as she started to weaken drastically because of all the attacks that was hitting her all at once. "MOON NOW!" Moon would hear both, Neptune and Uranus shout at her. She nodded her to them. She now had in hand, her Moon Tier. She raised it above her and shouted. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" This attack finally put and end to the, Youma, as she wasted away into a cloud of dust.

When the, Youma was gone, all of the, Senshi gathered into a close circle. They each looked to one another, to make sure each one was alright. For a few minutes there was silence. Each of them trying to figure out what this new enemy was up to. They have dealt with Star Seeds being taken, from when they fought, Galaxia. But they had defeated her. Breaking the silence now, was Michiru. She was about to voice what was on each of the, Senshi minds. She looked to them all. "This new enemy, we need to…."

As she spoke, she was cut short when all of sudden out of now where, high winds blew around them. Thunder was heard loudly in the sky. Then a sudden violent storm of lighting started to strike down all around them. "Now what is going on?" Rei would look to the others. All with the same look upon their faces. Looks of confusion. But each of them got ready for another fight. But it would seem as fast as it had started, the winds, thunder and lighting had all stopped. "Now that was a bit strange" The agreed to what, Moon had just said. They looked around, to make sure that there was no new, Youma was around, or they would not be attacked from out of no where. But they saw nothing, that was until Minako grabbed the others attention as she spoke up.

"Guys, check it out!" They looked to where, Minako was pointing to. Not to far from where they stood, they could see something was on the ground, something that was not there before the strange storm. They would all seem to agree to check it out, all being careful of what it might be.

As they got closer, they were now able to tell what was left behind, more like, who was left behind. As they got closer to them, Pluto looked to them. "Something is just not right here. Just be careful." As they stopped a short distance from where the person laid, they can see it was not only the one on the ground. But next to them, was another person. A person, but a person that was covered in a blanket.

They could see that the one that was uncovered was a young female. One that was no older then 12 or 13. But what got to them, from how the girl was dressed, she looked like a Sailor Senshi. The young girl laid there, motionless. As they got closer to the two figures, they could see that they young girl, had to be in some recent fight. And a terrible one at that. They could see on her body, where flesh was exposed, she was badly wounded. Cuts and bruises could be seen clearly on her. Cuts and wounds that were still bleeding, some seemed to be bleeding pretty bad. She seemed to have cuts upon her face as well, when they got a better look at the girl. They also knew the other with her, was a female as well. Because upon the ones foot, was a pink slipper. And from the size of the foot, they could tell she was a young girl as well. But besides that, they could not tell anything more about the girl.

Moon looked to the others, shaking her head a bit, and it looked like she was about to cry. "What do you think happened to them?" No one could answer her. Not getting the questioned answered, she looked to the figures again, then slowly started to walk towards them, But was stopped by, Uranus and Fighter. Both shaking their heads to, Usagi about he getting any closer. 'Sorry, Princess. But this may be a trap" Moon looked to, Uranus and shook her head, and she was not to happy about being stopped. " I do not care! From what I can see, this girl is a, Senshi and she needs help! And the other one as well. I am not going to stand here and watch them suffer, trap or not!" Moon pushed her way through, Uranus and Fighter, to the young girl.

As Moon got to the girl, now closer to her, she saw that the wounds were worse then she thought they were. She shook her head at the site of the girl. She looked and saw she was still breathing, which brought a bit of relief to, Moon. Moon now wanted to check upon the other girl, who was covered with the blanket. Moon slowly moved her hand towards the blanket. She grabbed a fist full of the blanket, and was about to pull the blanket off the other, with the other Senshi watching, but then all of sudden, Moon was pushed away from the girl that was under the blanket. Now on her behind, Moon was confused to what just happened. She then saw the girl, who was not covered by the blanket, now suddenly on her feet. Moon was shocked how quick the girl was.

Now with the girl standing, she was able to get a better look at the girl. As they thought, the girl seemed to be about 12 or 13, and indeed a, Senshi. Her Senshi uniform for the most part looked like the, Senshi of the Earth. But in the body where it was normally white, hers was gray. The skirt of the uniform was double tiered, Blue would be on the top, and silver on the bottom. The gloves would be white with the same blue and silver on the top. Boots up to her knees, with silver at the top of the boots. Her tiara gold, with a silver jewel in the middle. She also took in the girls long brown hair and gray eyes.

Moon could see that the girl was struggling to stay on her feet. Though weak, the look in the girls eyes was serious. The girl shook her head a bit, as she tried to clear up her vision a bit. From being so weak, from the blood she was loosing, the girl was starting to feel her energy drain from her. But that would not keep her from defending herself and who ever the other person that was with her.

The girl's eyes locked on, Moon, and she tried to get a clear look at her. When she spoke her voice was strained. "Get away from us!" The girl's breathing was heavy, and labored. Moon looked to the girl "Please, we are just trying to help you here!" Moon moved closer to the girl, but the girl stood her ground. She held her sword in front of her, and swiped it at, Moon causing a gush of wind, that knocked, Moon back and onto the ground. The girl shook her head again, as she fought from passing out. "I said to stay away from us!"

Not happy with the attacks on, Moon, the others went on the attack, starting with, Healer. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Even in the weak condition, The young, Senshi seemed to fight off the attack with ease, by raising a crescent Moon handle of a sword. The blade from the sword suddenly had ribbons attached to it. The ribbons formed a star. From the middle of the star, a blast of energy bust out from it, and it shot, Healer's attack back right at her, Healer barely getting away from her own attack. An angry look was now in the eyes of, Healer "What!…How the hell can she attack like that in her condition!?"

The young. Senshi kept her eyes on, Healer. Watching her carefully. She then looked to where, Fighter was, seeing that she was about to attack her next. The young, Senshi raised her sword, to attack on her own, but both stopped as, Moon raised her voice. "Please stop this! We do not need to continue this fight. Please, let us just help you! And help you friend!" Moon moved forward once again, but was stopped by Uranus and Maker. Maker looked over to. Moon. "Sailor Moon, Please we…." Before she say anymore, the girl spoke once again. When she did speak. Her voice was more strained and weak. She shook her head a bit as though to clear her vision. "Sailor Moon?" She squeezed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She opened her gray eyes again, and looked to where, Moon was standing. She finally got a better look at, Moon.

Finally given into her weakness and fatigue, she fell to her knees from both being weak, and also seem like a bow to, Moon. "Please forgive. I really could not see who you were. Please for give me for attacking you" She looked around and then saw the other, Senshi. "For attacking you and your friends"

Moon was a bit shocked about how her change in attitude. She then shook her head. "Do not worry about it, okay? But who are?" The young, Senshi got to her feet, a bit unsteady, Moon supported her. "I am a , Senshi like you. I known as, Sailor Nebular" "I think before we find out anymore we need to get you some help" Nebular looked to, Mars and shook her head, and pushed away from, Moon. As she did, she fell to her knees by the blanket. She grabbed a hold of the blanket and slowly started to pulled it off from the other girl. The Senshi stood ready just in case this was some kind of trap. But to them. What they saw seemed much worse.

As the blanket was removed, a young child laid there. A child who was a bit younger then, Nebular, laying there, motionless A child that was badly bruised and injured. And like, Nebular, she had cuts that were still fresh and bleeding. The child's hair messy and matted., but normally her hair would be brushed into, two pink perfectly made pigtails with the cone shaped, Odangos. The dress she was wearing was, torn and bloodied. Her breathing labored.

Moon looked to the child with a frighten look upon her face as she said one word "No!" Moon started to get closer to the girl, but Maker went to stop her, but she was stopped by, Uranus. Uranus shook her head a bit. "Do not stop her" Maker looked to, Uranus almost upset that she was not stopping her. "What if this a. Trap!?" Uranus shook her head and took a deep breath. "I am almost wishing that is was" Maker looked to, Uranus with a confused look upon her face as she made this statement, and she decided to back off for now.

Moon went over to injured, Chibi-Usa, and kneeled down next to her. Moon looked to, Nebular. "What happened to her?" It was clear that, Moon was trying to keep that fact she was crying out of her voice as she spoke. As, Nebular was being supported by, Mars she shook her head. It was apparent that she was trying to fight from passing out. Nebular shook her head a bit. "Do not have the energy to explain now. We just need help." Moon understood and she nodded her head. She looked back to, Chibi-Usa. She gathered the child into her arms and held her close to her chest. "Come on, Chibi-Usa. Open you eyes. Please! You are going to be alright. We will make sure of that!" The Starlights looked on as, Moon comforted the child. They looked to the other., Senshi for some kind of answer to what was going on here. Fighter looked to, Neptune. "Who is this child?…And you sure this is no trick?" Neptune looked to, Fighter and shook her head. "No, this is not trick. And to who the child is, well that is something hard to explain. Something we will explain later on. Now is not the time"

Mars looked to the others "We can take…" As Mars started to talk , the voice from, Chibi-Usa quieted her down as she started to call out. "Mama…Usagi" Chibi-Usa repeated it a few times, before, Moon responded to her. "It is alright, I am here, Chibi-Usa. You are going to be alright!"

Mars spoke up once again. "We have to hurry! My Temple is not to far from here! We can take them there, and do what we can to help them!"

Fighter, picked up, Nebular while, Moon continued to hold, Chibi-Usa. And with, Mars leading in the direction of the, Temple, they followed.

******************************************************************************************

Please R&R. I would love to hear comments on how you think this story is going. Thanks ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 A Tale From The Future

Chapter Five: A tale from the Future.

A couple of hours had gone by since the events of earlier that day. Of all the Senshi that was there, A few decided to go to the, temple to find out what was going on. And to find out who, Nebular really was.

Among the ones who went to the temple was of course, Mars, since it was her, Temple. As well was, Moon Mercury Uranus Neptune and Pluto. As well as the Starlights, as they were curious to who, Chibi-Usa is.

Now within ones of the, rooms of the, Temple, now in their normal forms , They were scattered in different areas. Rei had set up to cots for, Chibi-Usa and for the girl who was only known for now as, Sailor Nebular. Nebular now was also in her normal form.

They did all they could for the two girls. Ami, along with, Seiya, who they found out had some medical training on his own planet. They made the two as comfortable as possible. Cleaned and dressed their wounds. As for now, there was not much they could do. It was now up two the two girls to fight for their recovery.

Over by one of the cots that, Rei had set up, Usagi was at the side of, Chibi-Usa as she laid there bandaged . But as she laid there, she was constantly still calling out, "Mama! Usagi! Usagi was trying to keep her calm. "Please, Chibi-Usa. I am here. Just rest I am here" Usagi grabbed the hand of, Chibi-Usa, and held it, tight. All in the room could tell that, Usagi was crying.

The ones who were watching, Usagi, with, Chibi-Usa with most interest was the, Three Lights. They looked to the others in the room for an answer. An answer to who the child was, and how is that, Usagi knows hers. The other girls took notice of this. But then, Seiya would speak up. "Can someone finally explain to us, what is going on here?..Who is this child that, Usagi seems to know?" As they heard, Chibi-Usa call out Mama again, Yaten glanced to her and Usagi, and then back to the others. "What about her mother?..She seems to want her, if you know her, you should go and get her"

"We cannot" As, Usagi spoke, all in the temple looked to her. Usagi took a deep breath. "Where her mother is, we cannot get her. And she cannot come here" " Why not?" Usagi looked to, Yaten and took a deep breath. "Because her mother lives in the 30th, Century" "What!?" came the response from all three of the, Three Lights. "How is that even possible? And if, this child can come here, why not her mother?"

Once again, Usagi took in a deep breath before she spoke. "It is because, I am here. Since I am here, she cannot be here" Usagi wanted to say more, but she fell quiet and once again put her full attention onto, Chibi-Usa.

Setsuna looked over to where, Usagi was now quiet. She then looked to, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. "The reason the child's mother cannot be here because of, Usagi is because, not two of the same person can exist in the same place for very long." If the others thought that, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were confused before, they were even more so now.

"What I am about tell you now, may sound crazy, but all I am about to tell you is true. So please just listen, okay?" Setsuna just got a nod from the three, and she could tell that they were interested in about hear. "Where she comes from is 30th Century, Tokyo. Or as they know it, Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa as we call her here, is from there, and in that time she is known to us as, Small Lady or, Usagi. Hence the reason here we call her, Chibi-Usa." Setsuna looked to their faces, and saw that confused look get even more so.

Setsuna took in a bit of a breath as she continued. "You see, Chibi-Usa is, Usagi's daughter from the future. Hers and, Mamoru's daughter."

"That is a joke, right?" Setsuna shook her head as she looked to, Seiya. "No, I am not joking, Chibi-Usa is, Usagi's daughter. And like us, Chibi-Usa is also a, Sailor Senshi. Sailor, Chibi-Moon . Sense a slight pattern here with her, names?"

It seemed that they had to think about it for a moment, trying to decided weather what they just heard was true. And to see if it all was possible. They looked to the others in the room, and saw there was not a bit of a joke in this. They also looked to, Usagi and how she was with, Chibi-Usa and knew it was no joke. "You know, you girls seem to surprise us a lot" Yaten then looked to, Nebular. "What about this other girl?..Who is she? "For what I know about her, her name is, Sailor Nebular. She is, Chibi-Usa's protector. And if I am not mistaken, her real name is, Chisa." "But, Setsuna , what could of happened in the 30th century?" Setsuna looked to, Michiru. She shook her head a bit. " I have no idea."

They heard slight movement from the cot that, Nebular was in, and they heard her speak up. When she did speak, her voice was low and weak. "Please can I get some water, and I will tell you what happened." Rei nodded to her, and she left for a moment to get her a glass of water.

She soon returned with the water, and handed it to her, as she slowly with the help of ,Taiki sat up. She took a few sips of the water, and looked to, Rei. "Thank you" "Chisa, right?" Nebular looked to, Setsuna and nodded to her. "Chisa, what happened?"

Chisa sipped her water a bit more. She then held the glass tightly in her hands. She shook her head a bit, and it was clear that she was trying to keep from crying. Her eyes to the ground as she started to speak.

"It happened without any warning. Attacks out of no where. The day before was a good day. Sun shining brightly…"

As she started to tell the story. She could see all the events playing out in her head.

A bright warm afternoon sun was shining brightly through the windows of the, Crystal Palace. A small celebration had taken place within it's walls. The birth of twins had taken place. One little boy and one little girl to a friend of the, Sailor Senshi.

The new born twins were now resting within a nursery that was made for them. The two small babies rested in little bassinets. But along with them, were two older girls. Chibi-Usa and Chisa. Chisa was by the bassinet with the little boy and, Chibi-Usa with the girl.

The two girls were giggling with, delight at the site of the babies. Chibi-Usa looked of to, Chisa. "They are so small and so cute!" Chisa nodded to her. "I know. It is hard to believe that we was once this small"

"Well you were" The two girls jumped a bit at the sound of the new voice in the room. The turned to see that, Uranus and, Neo Queen Serenity had enter the room. They walked over to the two girls. "How about for now, you let them rest and you can play with them later on, okay?" They looked to, Uranus and nodded their head to her, and they both headed out of the, nursery.

The next day was just the same. Chisa and, Chibi-Usa were in the room of, Chibi-Usa getting back to their studies. They were on the bed. Books spread out around them. Each with a notebook open in front of them.

Both of the girls were giggling away. Though they should have been working on their studies. But that all changed in an instant. Suddenly some kind of blast rocked the, Palace, Sending both girls to the floor hard. "Chisa! What is going on!?" As, Chibi-Usa spoke there was clear panic in her voice. But as for, Chisa her voice was calm. "I do not know, But I think we should get out of here, Small Lady!" Both of the girls got to their feet again, Chisa ran over to, Chibi-Usa and grabbed her by the arm to try and pull her from the room. But once again, the Palace was rocked by another blast, sending the two girls to the floor again.

"I do not like this at all!" Chisa got up once again, slowly as it calmed down again. She helped, Chibi-Usa to her feet. "Chisa look!" Chibi-Usa pointed to the window. Chisa looked to the window and saw that some kind of beam was being shot at the window.

Before the two girls could react and take cover, the window exploded into thousands of shards, and they were sent in the direction of the two girls. Chisa reacted faster then, Chibi-Usa did, and pulled her to the ground, where, Chisa covered her own body over, Chibi-Usa's but not before they got cut up by the shards, Chisa more so then, Chibi-Usa.

When it calmed down again, Chisa grabbed, Chibi-Usa by the arm and as fast as she could, pulled her out of the room.

As they stood outside the room, both girls were bleeding from where they got cut. Blood was flowing down the arm of, Chisa, but she was more concern with, Chibi-Usa. She looked her over a bit, an shook her head. "We need to find the others!" The two girls took off . Others in the Palace were trying to run for safety. As they were trying to find the others, the Palace was rocked by another blast, sending both girls to the floor hard, sending, Chisa into a wall.

From where, Chisa was, she crawled to where, Chibi-Usa is, but was once again sent face first to the ground as the Palace was hit with another blast. "Damn!" Chisa rubbed her face a bit, and she made her way to, Chibi-Usa.

Once she finally got to, Chibi-Usa. She grabbed her by the arm, and tried to get the two to their feet, but was thrown to the ground, while around them, Chandlers from above where crashing all around then, and the Palace kept on getting attacked.

From the Chaos and the blast, it left the two girls a bit disoriented. But then suddenly the two girls felt someone grabbed them around their waist, then followed by a loud crash. Where they had just been, one of the Chandlers from above had come crashing down on the spot that they were just in. If they were not grabbed, they would have been killed. When they had got over the shock of what they had just seen., the two girls looked to the ones who had just saved them from death. Both girls would shout at the same time.. "Neptune! Uranus! " "You two girls okay?" Chibi-Usa nodded her head a bit to, Uranus. "I think so!" Neptune looked the two girls over and saw the cuts and the fresh blood coming from the wounds. Neptune gently took the arm of, Chisa as the blood was flowing down. "What happened!?" Chisa shook her head a bit. "It is nothing. It will be alright. A window shattered in, Small Lady's room and the shards cut us"

Another blast had hit the Palace, almost knocking, Chisa down, but grabbed onto, Neptune before she fell. Neptune looked to, Chibi-Usa and then back to, Chisa. "Get, Small Lady to her family. So she will be safe, and then join us on the outside, we need to find out what is going on here!"

Chisa nodded to, Neptune. She then stepped away. She then had in hand, a broach. She then raised the broach into the air and shouted.. "Nebular Star Power Make-up!" As she shouted the words that would change her into her, Senshi form. She grabbed Chibi-Usa by the arm once again, and led her to where she would be safe with her family.

As, Chibi-Usa was pulled in the direction of where her parents would be, she tried to protest and pull away from, Nebular. "What are doing?! I want to help. I am a Senshi as well!" Nebular shook her head . "No, not this time, Small Lady. You are going to stay safe until we know who we are dealing with!" Though, Chibi-Usa continued to protest, Nebular ignored her and continued to lead her to where her parents are.

They soon reached a room that was in the lower parts of the, Palace. Nebular led, Chibi-Usa to a door that was at the end of the hallway. Now in hand she had her, Moon Sword and she raised it up and closed her eyes for a moment, and then the door to the room opened.

Nebular ushered, Chibi-Usa into the room. And before she could protest any more, Nebular cut her off. "You are safe now. When this is over, we will come to get you". And without waiting for a reply, Nebular closed the door and took off to join the others.

Soon she met up with the rest of the, Senshi to find out what was going on.. She first spotted, Saturn. She ran up to her. "Saturn! What is going on?" Saturn had said nothing. All she did for now, was point at sky. Nebular looked to where, Saturn was pointing, and her gray eyes widen at what she saw.

In the sky above the, Palace, a massive war ship was hovering within the sky. "Okay, this cannot be good!" Saturn shook her head. "No, it is not!…And I think we should get out of the way!"

The two girls scattered, as a beam had hit where they were standing. Nebular got to her feet, and dusted herself off. "This is starting to really get me angry!" More beams starting to come from the ship. Shooting them on the ground, as well kept hitting the Palace.

Soon they were joined by the rest of the, Senshi. A few of them already looked a bit battle worn. Again they had to scatter just in time, as another beam from the ship hit where they were standing. This time they all went on the attack, as each called out their own attacks that was aimed at the ship. "Deep Submerge!" "Dead Scream!" "Silent Wall!" These attacks was followed by the attack from, Nebular. Nebular raised her hand to the sky and shouted "Moonlight!" As she said this, the area surrounding them turned pitched black. Next she shouted "Starlight!" From within the darkness, stars started to appear. "Flash!" As she shouted this, she opened the palm of her hand, and sent a blinding bright light at the enemy ship. As this happened, the rest of the Senshi had a chance to attack the ship without being attacked themselves.

Even though for short time, The Senshi had the advantage against the enemy, the enemy was started to gain entry into the, Palace. As the entered the, Palace, they fought off anyone who tried to fight against them. Anyone who tried to be a hero of some kind as they tried to defend the, Palace.

From where, Chibi-Usa was hiding with her family. She was able to hear the sounds of the fight that was going on. As she heard the commotions, she so badly wanted to be part of it, wanting to help the, Senshi fight. She started to advance to the door to leave, but she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, stopping her. She looked into the face of her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. "Small Lady, you must stay here. The Senshi have their job to do. If you were to go out there, it would only make it harder." Chibi-Usa let out a bit of a sigh and walked away from the door, and took a seat without another word.

The fight within the walls of the Palace seemed to escalate. It seemed that the enemy was getting the upper hand in the fight. They knew that they needed more help then they could provide. A call had gone out. A call for help. In a part of the, Palace that had not yet gone under attack, Luna and Artemis along with, Diana had sent the call out.

Diana was at the door, keeping an ear out for any sings of the fight getting closer to where they are. She looked to, Luna and Artemis. "Are they coming?" Luna had nodded her head a bit. "Yes, they are coming. They should be here at any mom…" Luna had stopped mid sentence as the door started to be blasted off the hinges, making Diana cry out a bit and she ran over to her parents. "Now what?" Diana looked to her parents as she asked the question.

"FIGHT!" Came the response from both, Luna and Artemis. And that is what they were going to have to do, as blast after blast started to take the door off.

Soon the door had come fully off, and one of the enemies had enter the room. As she did, they were first taken in by her beauty but yet her strange appearance.

The body of the enemy, or Youma was a pearly white, but translucent. Her hair long and black. And the hair, though no wind, seemed to flow around her.

As she entered the room, she just stared at them with what looked to be eyeless eyes. She looked the three cats over. Then a smirked covered the beautiful face of the Youma. She then raised her hands over her head and started to giggle madly as she started to gather energy within her hands. But before she was able to hit the cats with the energy , they leaped at her face, but this did not do any good. She hit them with the energy, and all three of the cats went down to the ground, and laid there not moving.

From within the room where, Chibi-Usa and her family was being kept. They can hear the sounds of the fight getting closer to where they were. And from the sounds, Chibi-Usa knew it could not be good.

Chibi-Usa got up from where she was sitting and headed to the door. As she got the door, she placed the palm of her right hand on the door. As she stood there, she knew that they needed her help. And she wanted to help them.

She took a deep breath and she looked over her shoulder at her parents and shook her head a bit as she saw there looks of pleading of not going. "I am sorry. But I have to help them!"

Ignoring the objection of her parents, and before they could stop her, she used her transformation broach and raised it above her head, and in response the door to the room had opened, and she ran from the room.

As she was now out of the room. Her eyes widen at the site of all the chaos that was going on. Seeing how bad actually things were getting.

As she looked around at all that was going on, all she wanted to do was cry. She knew she could not. She shook her head. "This is not a time for crying! It is time for some action!"

She knew she had to join in on this fight. To help the, Senshi. She then raised the transformation broach into the air and then started to shout "Moon…." But she never got to finish the transformation .

Hitting, Chibi-Usa from behind her, was one of the, Youmas, looking like the one who had attack the cats. From the attack from the, Youma, Chibi-Usa had fallen to the floor in pain as the, Youma had slashed her back, cutting through the dress she was wearing.

Chibi-Usa was trying to get back onto her feet, as she was now on all fours, she saw blooding flowing down her arms and onto the floor. Chibi-Usa then looked into the face of the one who was attacking her. She had to somehow get away from her.

Chibi-Usa tried to stand-up again, but the, Youma went to attack her once again. Being unable to transform, Chibi-Usa did the best she could to fight off the, Youma. But the Youma had got the best of , Chibi-Usa.

The, Youma kept slashing at her, more cuts and bruises appeared on her body, and she was losing the fight. Then suddenly from behind her, multiple attacks had struck the, Youma. With the attacks combined, the Youma weakened and she seemed to vanish into smoke and she was gone.

The attack on, Chibi-Usa had finally stopped. But it left her gravely injured. She laid on the ground barely moving. She had cuts that were bleeding. Her dress torn and bloodied. Her hair loose and messy. The last thing that, Chibi-Usa saw through blurred vision and then passing out, was the Star Lights, Nebular and Saturn.

They ran to, Chibi-Usa a she laid there bleeding from her wounds, "No! I told her to stay with her family! Told her she was to stay safe! This cannot be happening! Healer placed a gentle hand on, Nebular's shoulder, to try to calm her down a bit. "Do not blame yourself. You know how head strong she can be" "Healer, is right" Saturn moved closer to, Nebular. "But right now we have to get to her to safety. And I know of there perfect place" Saturn reached to the neck of, Chibi-Usa and took in hand the chain that, Chibi-Usa wore around her neck. Attached to the chain was the, Key Of Time. She then held the key out to, Nebular.

"You have to listen to me carefully. You have to escape into the past with, Small Lady and remain there until it is safe to return." Nebular would shake her head a bit. "No, I cannot! What about my…." Saturn cut, Nebular off and shook her head. "Listen, I will tell them everything. This is important! I have a feeling that this fight is going to the past. And that they are going to need more help. Sailor Nebular, you have to understand this is part of your destiny as a , Sailor Senshi. As well why the Moon Sword was given to you. Soon it will be clear why one of the reasons you were presented this sword by, Neo Queen Serenity."

Nebular took a deep breath and nodded her head a bit. She then reached out her hand and took the Time Key from, Saturn. "If this is my destiny, then I will do what needs to be done!" She looked to, Saturn. "Please make sure to tell everyone we will be alright." Saturn nodded her head. "I will. I promise!"

Nebular went to get closer to, Chibi-Usa to get her to some place safe, but as she reached for her, a blast from the enemy started to come from every direction. The Senshi that was there, gave a bit of a scream as they were surprised by the blasts. They had to scatter to get away from the blasts.

Nebular fought her way back to, Chibi-Usa. As she did; the lasers were hitting her, but she kept on, fighting the pain. Wincing from the pain, but she just ignored it.

As she got back to, Chibi-Usa, she grabbed, Chibi-Usa's arm and pulled her into a room that was close by, and shut the door.

As they were safe for the moment, Nebular dropped to her knees as she slowly started to weaken. She then looked to, Chibi-Usa and got to her feet and walked over to a table where there were some blankets. She grabbed one of the blankets, and walked back over to, Chibi-Usa. She placed the blanket over, Chibi-Usa

After a moment, nebular getting weaker fell to her knees once again, to try to rest a bit more. But that chance would never come.

Blast from the enemy started to rock the door off it hinges. Nebular got to her feet quickly as now the blast started to come through the door. Nebular grabbed the hand of, Chibi-Usa and with the last of her energy, Nebular shouted the words that would activate the Key Of Time. "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

Before any of the enemies were able to enter the room, Nebular and Chibi-Usa were able to escape into the past, to where they were now within the walls of the Temple.

As Chisa finished telling them what had happened in the future, that brought her and Chibi-Usa to the past and in the condition that they were in. Chisa winced in pain and she felt herself getting weaker and she rested against, Taiki a bit. "So that is how we ended up here. In the condition that we are in.' Chisa gave a bit of a yawn and while leaning against, Taiki had had fallen asleep.

Taiki laid, Chisa down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Ami then came over to the bed and then looked to the ones that were in the room. "It is best to let them rest now. They are going to need it" They agreed and the ones who had come to the temple had decided to stay. As for the Three Lights, from what they had learned, there was so much going on in their heads to take in.

******************************************************************************************

Hey there! To the ones who is reading this story I hope you are enjoying it…Onto the next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Power of the Moon Sword

Chapter Six: Power Of The Moon Sword and Two New

Transformations!

A few hours had gone by once again. It was now late into the night. The room they there were staying in was deathly quiet. It seemed that all in the room was fast asleep, but that was not the case.

With the ones who were in the room, one seemed to be awake. The new arrival, Chisa would be the one that was awake. As she now laid there in her cot, awake, despite the sleep she had got, she was feeling worse then she did before. Felt herself getting weaker. But she ignored the way she was feeling. All she wanted to do was make sure that, Chibi-Usa was okay. To see if she was any better.

Chisa slowly pushed herself up and off the cot. She saw where, Chibi-Usa laid and slowly made her way over to her. As she did make her way to her, it seemed the walk was a mile away. She felt as though she was on fire. She knew she must be running a fever. She as well felt her self getting dizzy, but she ignored all that she was feeling. The only thing on her mind was, Chibi-Usa.

As, Chisa made her way over to, Chibi-Usa's bed, another was awake in the room, watching her. Watching her very carefully to see what she was up to. Then started to get concern as they saw the young girl staggering a bit.

Chisa would then suddenly collapse to the floor, and in a flash, Seiya was at her side. As soon as he was, Seiya gathered, Chisa into his arms and gently picked her up and started to bring her over back to the cot that she had been resting in.

As, Seiya was carrying her, he could tell that she was running a high fever. He could actually feel the heat coming off of her body. When, Seiya laid her on the cot once again. He placed his hand to her head, and felt that she was burning up.

Feeling the hand to her head, Chisa opened her eyes and looked to, Seiya. She tired to sit up once again, but Seiya shook his head and made her laid down. "You have to rest" "Small Lady. I need to check on her!" Seiya shook his head. "You rest. I will check on her for you" Chisa just nodded a bit. Knowing that he was right.

Seiya then headed over to where, Chibi-Usa was laying. He could tell that just like, Chisa she was also running a fever. He felt the head of, Chibi-Usa and was burning up. To him, she felt worse then, Chisa did. And this caused him some concern

He moved to where, Usagi was. On the other side of, Chibi-Usa. He gently shook, Usagi awake. When he got, Usagi up he explained to her the condition of both of the girls. And that he was unsure of what he can do for them.

Usagi looked at both of the girls, she as well was unsure of what to do for the girls. She looked to, Seiya with a helpless look on her face. "We have to do something! If we take them to an hospital, there will be to many questions. Questions that we cannot answer" The look of hopelessness that was starting to fill her blue eyes started to break, Seiya's heart.

Seiya kept his gaze to, Usagi. But then turned away as he heard, Chisa's voice from behind him. "Small Lady. How is she?" Seiya walked back over to, Chisa. He kneeled down and bit and shook his head. "Do not worry about her. She will be fine. You just worry about yourself and rest"

Seiya stood up once again and headed back over to, Usagi. "Usagi, we have to do…"

Seiya was suddenly cut off. From where he had just left, Chisa a bright light was suddenly there. The light seemed to get only brighter , now filling the whole room of the temple.

From the brightness of the light, the others that were in the temple room started to wake up. Then they would look for the source of the bright light.

As they searched for the source of the bright light, it would lead them to where, Chisa would be. Then an object that was floating right in front of her. The object would be her sword, the Moon Sword.

Chisa was now on her feet. As they looked to her, she seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes just focused on the sword. Then suddenly her arm started to rise, and she then took the sword in hand.

As she took the sword in hand, she felt a sudden rush of new energy rush through her body. Then for a brief moment, her body was encased in light, and when the light faded away, she was now in her, Senshi form

Her outfit was once again whole. All the wounds that she had on her body had seemed to heal. She felt as though she was never injured. Her gray eyes then looked over to where, Usagi and Chibi-Usa would be. She then nodded her head a bit. With the sword in hand she pointed it in their direction. Now the rest of them were watching , Nebular carefully, seeing what she was up to.

Chisa could not explain it. But in heart and in her mind she knew what she had to do, as she pointed the sword towards, Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

The form of the sword would change. Where there was a blade, now seemed to be in the form of ribbons. With a quick movement of her hand, the shape of a star was made, and this put the others on alert. But the only ones to react was, Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka started to head to, Nebular, Michiru just right behind her, but Setsuna would be the one to stop them. "Haruka! Michiru! Don't. Do not stop her!" They did stop and looked to, Setsuna in shocked.

"Setsuna! She is attacking them! We have to put a stop to this!" Setsuna shook her head to, Haruka. "She is not attacking her. She would not do that. Just watch"

Haruka glared at, Setsuna but did as she was told and continue to watch, just in time to see what was about to happen.

From the center of the star she had made, a burst of light blasted out from it and headed right in the direction of, Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Soon the light encased the two girls. For a few moments, nothing had happened. then suddenly another small object appeared.

In front of where, Usagi would be. The Silver Crystal . A moment after it had appeared, it was then encased in a broach. A broach that was in the shape of a sunburst with a heart within the middle. From the one broach , it then was split into two. Both identical to one another.

From the light the girls was encased in, two hands, one smaller then the other reached out, each grabbing a broach. Then they would hear both girls shouting the same transformation phrase. "Millennium Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Unsure of what was going to happen next, they all stood around. Watching. Waiting to see what was going on. Again their attention was on, Usagi and Chibi-Usa as the light started to fade. And what they saw had their eyes opened in awe and surprise, as it seemed that, Usagi and Chibi-Usa and gone through new transformations.

Once the light had fully faded, they saw, the same as, Nebular that, Chibi-Moon was fully healed. Her wounds healed. Her energy fully restored to her.

Then they saw the outfit of her new transformation, which again it had them all in awe.

The outfit of, Chibi-Moon was no longer pink for the major color of her outfit. Her new outfit was now

more like the outfit that, Usagi had worn when she had first became, Sailor Moon.

The body of the outfit was still white in color. The skirt was now blue, with the waist being pink. The

collar, like the skirt was blue with pink strips along it. The bows on the outfit was pink. The gloves white

with pink at the elbows. Her boots were white with a gold Moon crescent at the knees. Her tiara was gold

In color with a pink stone within the middle of it. The new broach she had received sat in the middle of

the bow that was on her chest. The earrings that hung down from her ears just had a small crescent Moon

hanging down that was as well gold in color. The chocker around her neck would be blue with yet another

pink stone within the middle of it.

When she had finished the transformation, Chibi-Moon looked herself over, and could not believe what

She was seeing. She took in her new appearance. A smile had come across her face. Not only did she

look different. She felt different, stronger then she ever had before as a Sailor Senshi.

Then like the others Chibi-Moon looked to, Sailor Moon. And liked the others she was in awe of how

different Sailor Moon looked in her new transformation.

Most of her outfit would now be white. The body and the skirt of the outfit was white. The waist was

golden yellow. The collar of the suit was white, with a golden yellow stripe going through it. The bows of

the suit would be golden yellow with white ribbons hanging down from it. She would no longer have gloves

upon her hands. Just on the top of her hands, almost like tattoos, were sunbursts. Her boots would now be

white and again with the sunbursts at her knees. The tiara now seemed to be made of pearls and again with

the sunbursts upon her forehead. Like with, Chibi-Moon the new broach set upon the middle of her chest,

nestled in the middle of the bow. The earrings hung down, and still how the golden crescent Moon hanging

down from them.

Another difference that they saw was her hair. The shape of her odangos's were different. They noticed

instead of the normal round shape, they were now heart shaped.

Like, Chibi-Moon. She felt stronger. More powerful then she ever had as Sailor Moon.

She looked herself over and could not believe what she was seeing. She examined herself like she did

When she had first became, Sailor Moon.

She then turned a bit confused by they new transformation. Her blue eyes first landed on, Nebular.

Since it was her sword that seemed to cause the transformation for both her and, Chibi-moon. She then

looked to, Chibi-Moon and was thankful that she and Nebular now seemed to be fine. Out of danger. But

she now had questions. And she knew that the only one who had any answers would be, Setsuna. Her blue

yes would then land on her.

Setsuna understood why she was looking to her. She nodded a bit before she started to speak.

Before she started to speak, she paced around the room a bit. Trying to figure out where to start.

She then stopped by, Nebular

She took a deep breath as she started to speak. "If you guys remember. Each time a new enemy is faced.

New powers are always have been presented to us. And always to Sailor Moon first. As we saw here. But

this time just not her. Small Lady as well.

Now that we are facing this new enemy, it seems once again. New powers has been presented to them.

presented to them through the Moon Sword that, Nebular holds within her hands." She looked to, Chibi-

Moon. As we know, Small Lady here will one day become, Sailor Moon. And this just brought her one step

closer to that destiny. As for, Sailor Moon. She has now become stronger. A step closer to her strongest

Form, Sailor Cosmos."

Setsuna started to pace the room once again. This time stopping in the middle, to look at each one. "With

these two new transformation, will come new powers, for all of us. When the time comes. Keep you hearts

open. Listen to what it tells you when we are in a battle. Listen and you know what the right thing to do.

And you must listen carefully. Since new powers are being given. The power this new enemy may have, I do

not even want to think about it. But we must be prepared."

Rei looked from, Setsuna and she was done talking. Her eyes landing on, Chibi-Moon and Moon. Her

attention was then placed upon, Nebular and the sword that she had within in her hands. "Nebular. May I

ask where you got that sword from?" Nebular looked to, Rei and she nodded her head a bit. She was about

to speak. But Setsuna stopped her.

"I think we should leave this story for tomorrow. I think we all should get some rest." They had all agreed

With, Setsuna. Moon, Chibi-Moon and Nebular had gone back to their normal forms. Then one by one they

Started to fall asleep.

They fell asleep peacefully, knowing that Chibi-Usa and Chisa were now out of danger.

*************************************************************************************

First I would like to thank all for the comments I have received on this Fanfic.

Second. Sorry for the long delay. Things got crazy for me and delayed me to post any of the fics I am

working on. I will try to get it posted faster.

Bye for now ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7 The story of the sword

Chapter Seven: The story of the sword.

When the morning light started to shine though the windows of the Temple. They slowly started to raise. Each one trying to remember if last night was a dream.

As they woke, they seemed to look over to where, Usagi and Chibi-Usa would be. And to their relief, they saw that, Chibi-Usa was just fine. But when they looked to where, Chisa was sleeping, she was no longer there.

As, Haruka got to her feet, she looked around the rest of the room, and found, Chisa no where. As well they did not see, Rei no where in the room. Haruka looked to, Michiru and then to the others. She shook her head a bit. "I do not like this. Where are they?"

The others just shook their heads a bit, as they did not know as well where they had gone. "I am sure they are okay, Haruka" Haruka shook her head at, Usagi. "It is not them I am worried about. It is just Rei. I just do not trust the girl" "Chisa is one of my best friends. She would never do anything to hurt no one" "Small Lady. I agree with, Haruka. There is just something not right with this, Chisa" "You are wrong about that. There is nothing wrong with, Chisa" Chibi-Usa just shook her head at, Michiru and looked away "Small…" Michiru stopped what she was saying as the door slid open to the room, with Rei walking in.

Seeing Rei coming in, Haruka and Michiru were relieved to see that she was okay. A bit of a smile crossed. Rei's face as she looked to see that everyone was a wake. She went to speak, but, Haruka had cut her off. "Where is, Chisa? She seemed to vanish." Rei, smiled a bit. "Haruka. She is fine. She has been helping me get food ready for everyone. Which is why I came to get you guys. If you are hungry. Then follow me"

Rei led them out of the room that they had been sleeping in. She led them to another room, where a table was set up. Rei along with, Chisa had set a table up for everyone with some food that they were able to come up with for them to eat.

Soon they were all at the table. Drinking juice. Eating the food that was placed out for them. Rei took a sip of the juice that she had in hand. She then looked to, Chisa, who was sitting between Chibi-Usa and Seiya. "Chisa. Do you remember the question that I had asked you last night before we went to sleep?" Chisa nodded a bit. "I believe the question was, Where I got the sword from?" Rei nodded to her. Chisa looked around at the table. She saw that all were looking to her. She bit into an apple. Before she spoke, She looked to Taiki as he spoke up. "How someone as young as you, would obtain a sword like that?"

Chisa smiled a bit to him. "I was even younger when I was given the sword. I was only eleven when it was given to me. It was given to me on the day I became a Sailor Senshi, presented to me by, Neo Queen Serenity."

A smile had come across her face as she seemed to remember the day. "I will never forget that day when it all happened…."

It seemed to be a quite day throughout the Palace. The ones who lived within it's walls were off doing what had to be done.

In one of the others rooms in the palace. Two young girls, A 11 year old, Chisa and a 9 year old, Chibi-Usa. The two girls sat a table, with work around them. The two girls seem deeply involved with the work that they were doing, that was until the door of the room opened. They watched as, Saturn had stepped into the room.

Saturn walked over to the two girls, turning her attention to, Chisa. "Chisa. I was told to come and get you. The Queen and King want to see you" Chisa looked to, Saturn with a confused look on her face. "They want to see me?" Saturn nodded to her. "I am to take you to them" Chisa nodded, and got up. She took a quick glace to, Chibi-Usa and she then left the room with, Saturn.

Saturn had led her to the room where Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were waiting for them. As they reached the room, Saturn opened the door. With a deep breath taken, Chisa entered the room.

When, Chisa entered the room, she first registered that the rest of the, Sailor Senshi was there. She took another deep and then swallowed as she tried to keep herself calm as she was unsure of what was going on. Why she was there and why the Senshi was there as well..

"Chisa" Chisa jumped as she heard her and being called. She turned to the direction of the voice. She looked towards, Neo Queen Serenity who was just standing a few feet away from her. Her eyes full of fear as she looked towards her.

Serenity saw the look within, Chisa eyes. She offered her a warm smile. "Chisa, please calm down. You look like someone is about to send you to your doom or something. You have nothing to fear here. You are amongst friends here. And no one is going to hurt you"

Knowing she was telling the truth, Chisa calmed down and she nodded her head a bit.

"But I am sure that you are wondering why you are here" Chisa now looked to, Endymion as he spoke. She only nodded her head to him. "Well, Chisa. For a while now. You have been training for something that will change your life forever. To become part of something that is an honor. You fighting skills are beyond any child your age. In hand to hand and well with a sword."

"What is about to be bestowed upon you, is something no one had the honor of being since the days of the Moon Kingdom. A post that was created to protect the Heir of the Royal family. To protect the future of the Kingdom." As, Serenity continued to speak, Chisa looked to her. "As mentioned before. This is an honor to be given the opportunity to take this post. And we have know from the day you were born, Chisa. That this was going to become yours. That you were destined for this. But it will be your choice. For you to become part of the Sailor Senshi. To become the Senshi know as, Sailor Nebular. To promise to protect, Small Lady to the best of your abilities. To fight with the Sailor Senshi if trouble arises. Taken this position will change your life. So I must ask you, Chisa. Will you be willing to take this post. To fulfill your destiny?"

Chisa did not even hesitate to answer. She had kneeled in front of Serenity and Endymion. With a slight nod of her head before she had answered . "I will be more the honored to take this post up. To become the Senshi known as, Sailor Nebular. And to protect, Small Lady at all costs"

Serenity and Endymion looked down upon, Chisa with a smile on their faces. Serenity had a proud look on her face, as though she was looking upon her own daughter.

"Chisa, stand up and come to me." Chisa did as she was told. She saw that, Serenity was standing by a pedestal. Upon this pedestal sat a gold and silver box. Chisa walked over to where, Serenity was standing. She looked from, Serenity to the box and then back to, Serenity.

Serenity reached into the box and pulled out an item from it. "Chisa, hold out your hands" Chisa nodded and did so. Serenity then place the item within her hands.

The item that she had placed in her hands was that of a locket. A locket that was in the shape of a star. On the cover of it, it seemed to shine as though there were stars embedded in it. As she held the, Locket within her hands. She felt a surge of power go through her. "Chisa close your eyes. Let the power fill you. And then I want you to shout, Nebular Star Power-Make-up" Chisa nodded to, Serenity. She closed her eyes for a moment. She then stepped a few feet away from, Serenity. She the raised the locket into the air and Shouted..

"Nebular Star Power Make-up!" As she shouted the words, she felt herself going through the transformation.. Once she was done. She looked herself over. Taken in her appearance as a Sailor Senshi. A smile had come a cross her face. She then looked to, Serenity once again as she started to speak to her.

"Nebular. With this post, come a very special object.." From the box she lifted out a sword. The Moon Sword. Nebula's eyes fell upon it. The shape of the handle which was in the shape of a crescent Moon. "This, Nebular in the Moon Sword. A sword that only will belong to the Senshi who protects the heir. As well, when you keep your heart open. In a time of need. Listen to what the sword tells you. For when that time of need, you will know what to do. Keep your mind and your heart open. Listen to the both of them. And you will know what the right thing to do."

Nebular let the words that were spoken by, Serenity to sink in. She nodded her head to her. She then smiled as the sword was presented to her. She took the sword in hand. As she did, as she felt with the broach, she felt some kind of energy flowing through her. Making her feel stronger then she had ever before.

Nebular once again bowed to, Serenity, by getting down on one knee, holding the sword across her knee. Her gray eyes looked to, Serenity and Endymion. "Thank you for given me this honor and this duty. I will to the best of my abilities protect Small Lady and the Kingdom" She stood once again and she looked to the Senshi.

As she looked to them, she could see that they were smiling at her. Looking proudly upon her. And this made her smile.

"So that is how I have the, Moon Sword. And I did what, Neo Queen Serenity had told me to do that day. I listened to what my heart told me to do. I listened to what I hear the sword was telling. And you know the rest of the story"

As she finished telling her story, she saw the looks that she was getting from them. She also saw the skeptical looks on the faces of, Haruka and Michiru. But she ignored them.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape From The Asylum

Chapter 8- Escape From The Asylum

The young girl who lived within the walls of the asylum, was on the cot of a bed that she had been sleeping on since she had arrived in the place.

Her brown eyes looking up at the one tiny window of the room. Which was more of a cell then a room.

From where she laid, she could see the bit of day light that shone into the room. Herself wishing that she could be out in it. Feeling the sun on her face for the first time she could remember.

Her eyes then focused on the door, as she heard keys rattling a bit as they went to open her door. She took a deep breath as she was hoping that they would not come for her today. But she knew that was not going to happen.

"Get up!" One of the orderlies demanded of her with no real emotion towards the girl. With a deep breath taken she got up and walked over to the orderly.

As she got to the orderly, he roughly took her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Leading her to once again the examination rooms.

As they reached the common area. An area filled with other residents of the asylum. As they got there. Shouts and the sounds of fighting reached their ears.

Then they saw what was going on. Two of the other residents were fighting each other. And the fighting had come to blows.

Two more orderlies were trying to break the fight up. But as they tried, they were being pushed out of the way

The orderly that had the young girl, threw her against a wall and demanded of her. "Stay here!" She gave him no response, as he walked away from her as he went to break up the fight.

For the next few minutes, there was just chaos. The two fighting just kept on. The orderlies was having a difficult time trying to get them under control.

One had finally wrapped his arms around the waist of one of them. But the man got free and pushed him back hard. To where his back connected to an emergency exit. The door opening. Then sending out an alarm throughout the place.

The girls brown eyes went over to the exit. Seeing this as her chance to get free. Seeing that all their attention was on the two fighting. And she then saw it was clear. She took off running.

When finally they had got the two fighting under control. The orderly that had the young girl, went back to where he had left her. Only to find out that she was no longer there. Hearing the sound of the alarm. He looked to the door that was open. "Damn!"

He notified security and the doctors that she was gone. Another alarm had sounded and the other residents were taken back to their rooms.

A search was done through the building. The nearby streets. But she was no where to be found.

When no sign of the child was found. The staff on the asylum had gathered together in a room to discuss what had happen and what they were going to do about the situation.

The doctor that had been doing the tests on the girl, was standing in the middle of the room looking to the ones who were gathered there. She looked to them. Not looking happy at all. "That girl has to be found and fast! She cannot be allowed to talk to no one about what has been going on!"

One of the guards of the place looked to her. "Dr Koyo, What happens if she does talk to someone before we find her?"

Koyo took a deep breath. "If she does. Then eliminate her and who ever it is that she might have spoken to!. Now I just want you to get out there and find that girl!"


	9. Chapter 9 Enemy strikes againHomecoming

Chapter 9- The Enemy Strikes Again. And A Surprise Homecoming.

After the arrival of, Chibi-Usa and Chisa. Things seemed to have calmed down. Nothing out of the ordinary happened . Things went quiet. But as they knew, this was the calm before the storm.

They just went on with their lives. Going to school. Hanging out with each other. Joining the Three Lights in the Studio as they started to make a new album. Just enjoying life while they can. But they were never off the guard. They were always ready just in case the enemy was to attack again.

With, Chisa being the new arrival to the group. She was worried that she was not going to fit in with the others. But her fears was put aside as the others accepted her. All except for, Haruka and Michiru.

So, Haruka and Michiru was not to happy with the fact that, Chisa and Hotaru were becoming fast and close friends. But for the sake of not hurting, Hotaru. They did nothing about it. But they were keeping a close eye on, Chisa. Especially when she was around, Hotaru.

Because of, Chisa's age. She had to attend school. So shortly after she had arrived. They were able, with the excuse the she was a cousin of, Usagi's. She was able to attend school

They had all decided to take the afternoon after a day of school, to head to Rei's temple. To hang out as well to get some studying done.

They had gathered around a table. While, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Chisa sat at a smaller table. On both of the tables, there were books and snacks covering each of the tables.

It had been quiet for sometime in the room, that was until, Usagi broke the silence.

Usagi let out a sigh. She then placed the book she had in hand, which she was actually reading, placed it on the table before her. "Why do these books have to be so boring to read? Can I just find out if there is a movie? This is just so hard!" Rei smirked a bit. "Usagi, anything that is not eating, sleeping , watching TV or just goofing off, is hard for you!"

Usagi glared at Rei. "At least I am not a hard head like you, Rei!" "I maybe hard headed, but at least I am not a klutz or a ditz like you!"

Makoto sighed a bit. "Here they go!." Chisa looked over at the table, Usagi was at with the others. She looked to, Makoto as she made the comment. She then looked to back to, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. "Are they always like this?" Hotaru just sighed a bit and nodded her head. Chibi-Usa nodded her head as well as she answered. "Yes they are. They do that quit often. You get use to it."

Minako looked towards the window and saw that it was getting late. She looked to the others. "I think we should be heading home. It is starting to get dark out there."

They agreed. They packed up their stuff and headed on home.

They decided to take the route to their homes, going through the Shopping District. They were about to head off their separate ways, saying goodbye to each other. That was until their ears were met with the screams from people around them.

They looked to one another. Nothing was said. They all ran off to where they heard the screams.

As they got close by they heard that high pitch girly laugh. And they knew once again what was going on.

After a short search, they found that source of the laughter. And what they saw had them all in a bit of shock.

When they saw the, Youma. What they found was what they were not expecting…..

They saw the, Youma. Despite the high pitch girly laugh, they were to discover that the , Youma was a male this time around.

The Youma was dressed in a pinstripe baseball uniform. A baseball cap on his head.

Though the, Youma had his back to them. They could see that in hand that he had a baseball in it. Tossing it up and down in his hand. In his other hand, he held a baseball bat.

"This has to be a joke…..Right?" Chisa looked to the others. And from the look on their faces, she knew that was a stupid question to ask.

Usagi looked to the others. "I guess we should transform?" As they went to transform. They stopped, seeing that they were not the only Senshi there.

Looking beaten and battle worn, Uranus and Neptune were already there, fighting against the, Youma.

Seeing this, Without no more hesitation, the girls transformed.

As they transformed, the Youma went on the attack again on, Uranus and Neptune.

The, Youma laughed that laugh once again. The ball that he had in hand, suddenly split in two. He tossed the balls he had in hand. As he threw them into the air, he took the bat he had in hand and swung at the balls, hitting them in the direction of, Uranus and Neptune "Batter Up!"

As the baseballs landed around, Uranus and Neptune, they exploded. Though they tried to shield themselves from the blast. They were thrown to the ground due to the blast.

This seemed to make the Youma laugh again. " Now it is time for a Grand Slam!" This time the Youma had four baseballs in his hand. He threw the balls into the air. Taken his bat and hitting the balls in the direction of, Neptune and Uranus.

They were still trying to recover themselves from the last blast. They saw the balls coming in their direction. But they were still dazed from the blast that they did not have the time to react to the new blasts that was about to head their way.

But those new balls would never hit the ground.

Two attacks from, each side had stopped the balls mid throw. Attacks that had come from, Venus and Saturn. While Moon and Mercury rushed to help Neptune and Uranus.

Seeing that his attacked was cancelled out, upset the Youma. As upset as he was he actually started to throw a tantrum.

The, Youma stomped his feet. Then he started to jump around as he started to wine. "No fair! No fair! No fair! You are not playing by the rules!" "I think it is time for a new set of rules! Mars Flame Sniper! "Dead Scream!"

From behind the, two attacks came at the, Youma, When Mars appeared with, Pluto.

Though the attacks hit him. All the Youma would do is laugh. "Sooo you want to have a brawl! Then met _**MY **_team!" As soon as he spoke. The body of the Youma started to glow red. When the glow died down. It had multiplied himself. Each copy was an exact duplicate of himself.

Each of them holding a bat. Each of them holding a baseball. "No home team advantage here! Alright batters, Homerun derby time!"

Like the original. When the copies started to laugh. They all had that high pitched girlie laugh. A laugh that they Senshi was starting to really hate.

As they started laughing. The, Senshi covered their ears. "One laughing like that is bad enough! But eleven? That is to much to take!" Pluto then uncovered his ears. With her staff in hand she called out her attack. "Dead Scream!"

As, Pluto attacked the Youmas, They countered attack. Stopping, Pluto's attack with their baseballs. As the attacks collided, the force of the explosion blew, Pluto to the ground.

Moon rushed to her side to help. As, Pluto got to her feet, Moon looked to the others. "Everyone! Let's try combing our powers!"

Moon took a deep breath, closed her eyes and she raised her hands into the air. Little by little, Each of the Senshi gave a bit of their powers to Moon. She opened her eyes and she just gave a bit of a nod.

Then in unison, the Senshi shouted. "Sailor Planet Attack!" The energy that was gathered within, Moon's hands was sent at the Youmas. All of them hoping that it would put and end to the Youma.

The large amount of energy that, Moon had gathered from the other, Senshi hit it's target. All they could do was wait and see when the light cleared to see if the, Youma was done.

But to their disappointment the, Youma was still standing there.

Standing there and laughing.

Once again that high pitched girlie laugh surrounded them before they heard the, Youma spoke once again.

"Hey! That was fun! Do it again!"

The Senshi could not believe what they just saw. For one of their strongest attacks, it did not seem to have no effect on them.

Venus would look to the others. "What are we going to do now! This enemy seems stronger every time we face them. And not to mention that their laugh is highly annoying!"

"VENUS! LOOK OUT!" "Huh?" Venus looked around at, Nebular as she shouted the warning. Venus then at that last moment saw the attack that was about to strike her.

Venus had not time to react. Nebular was about to step in and try to counter attack. She had just raised her hand into the air and just opened her mouth to call out her attack…But another source of help seemed to come out of no where.

This new help left the, Youmas a bit wondering who was there now. But for the, Senshi they knew who had come to their rescue once again.

When the attack was stopped on, Venus. The item that stopped the attack laid just a few feet from, Moon. A single red rose.

Moon stepped forward a bit. She then kneeled and took the rose into her hand. She then stood up once again, holding the rose close to her chest.

She hen looked around. Her blue eyes scanning everywhere. But she would see no sign of, Tuxedo Kamen

For the, Youma. He was not to happy with this new interference. "Who is out there!?"

Then something off to his right, glinting caught his attention. The, Youma quickly turned to see what or who it was.

Standing with his back to the wall. His arms across his chest and his right foot planted on the wall. Tuxedo Kamen would be standing there.

" Once again your type disrupts peoples lives as they try to make their way home to their families. And then you interrupt one person who had returned home to surprise his favorite girl. A surprise that was spoiled, thanks to you!"

Tuxedo Kamen pushed off the wall and faced the, Youma.

For a moment, Tuxedo Kamen stood there. His eyes seemed to study the enemy that was just a few feet away from him.

Tuxedo Kamen would then rush at the, Youma with such speed. Speed that was new to, Tuxedo Kamen.

Watching him at the speed he was going. The, Senshi could do nothing for a moment, but watch him.

When finally snapping back to reality, the Senshi saw that the, Youma was distracted by, Tuxedo Kamen. Like the, Senshi. The copies were also being distracted by the display that was going on. The, Senshi would take advantage of this distraction.

Shouts started to fill area around them. With shouts of various attacks coming from the, Senshi. "Venus, Love Me Chain!" "Dead Scream!" "Burning Mandala!" As the, Senshi used their attacks. Trying to get them from behind, the Copies would attack the, Senshi. As, Uranus took care of a, Copy that was about to attack, Pluto, one of the Copies attack, Uranus with a blast. Sending her to the ground. Pluto would then take out the copy and then the attacks would continue from the, Senshi. From the combine attacks of the, Senshi the copies weakened and then vanishing from site.

The one, Youma who started the trouble, was the only one left. Thanks to, Tuxedo Kamen. He too was weakened. And they were not about to let him gather any more energy.

Moon looked to, Chibi-Moon. "Chibi-Moon! Together! Let's do it together!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Let's do it!"

Since this would be their first time joining their attacks since they have transformed. Though in the past they have, they were unsure of what would happen. But they trusted each other. And they were ready to use their combination attack to finally rid them of this, Youma.

They would both close their eyes. And in their hands, each would receive the Eternal Moon Tier. And they knew what they had to call out in order to make the attack work.

Both girls at the same time would shout. " Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" An array of lights would blast forth from the two Eternal Moon Tiers.

Seeing the attack coming his way. The, Youma tired to counterattack. But never got the chance.

The attack from, Moon and Chibi-Moon, encased him in a bright light.. When the light vanished the, Youma was no longer there.

Chibi-Moon looked to, Moon. "We did it! We beat him!" Moon Smiled to her. "Yes. Yes we did!. We fouled him out!"

Everyone looked to, Moon with a blank expression on their faces. Moon noticed this as she looked to them. Turning a bit red before she spoke again. "Did I say something wrong?"

The rest would giggle a bit. She then felt a pair of strong arms hugging her from behind. Feeling this, Moon smiled a bit. "The right saying would be. You struck them out." Moon's face redden a bit more as she answered him with a simple.. "Oh."

Moon then would turn to face him. Now with some tears in her eyes. "When did you get back? How come you did not tell me that you were coming home?"

Tuxedo smiled a bit to her. "I just got home. And I wanted to surprise you." He paused for a moment and looked to the, Senshi. And then spoke once again. "And it would seem like I came back at the right time."

Tuxedo looked them over once again. But this time he looked to, Chibi-Moon. He then moved to her. As she stopped in front of her, he kneeled to where he was eye level to her. "I heard what happened to you. And I am happy that you are okay" Chibi-Moon smiled to him. She would then hug him. "I glad you came home!"

Uranus slowly started to get up from where she fell. Trying to make some peace with her, Nebular went over to her help. But all, Uranus would do is push the younger, Senshi away. Uranus looked to, Nebular. As she did. Her eyes filled with an almost hate,distrust for her. "I do not need your help! I am fine!

Neptune would then head over to, Uranus to help her. Nebular just stood back and said nothing. She felt the eyes of the other, Senshi on her, and would not look to them.

When, Uranus was on her feet. She looked to the others. "With, Mamoru's return. I think a slight celebration is in order. Though it is kind of cool. But, Neptune and I just bought a house on the beach. And would like to invite you guys over to a cookout. How does, Saturday afternoon sound to you guys?"

Tuxedo smiled a bit. "Sounds good to me" "Me to" "Count me in!" came a few more of the responses from the girls. All except, Nebular.

After they had made their plans for the following, Saturday. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways as they headed home, finally.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Scared and Alone

Chapter 10: Lost Scared and Alone.

After the young girl had escaped the asylum. She was unsure of what to do. All she knew was that she had to stay hidden. At least for a little bit. And that is what she did.

When she thought she was safe, she had come out from her hiding spot. But now she had no idea where to go or what to do.

As she came out of the place she was hiding. This would be really her first time among people that she could remember. As it was the first time she could remember being on the outside.

Just getting free from the walls of the asylum. The girl had nothing on her. The only this she had was the scrub type clothes on her back. The only thing on her feet were a worn out pair of slippers. Unfortunately for the young girl. She did not have anything to protect her from the chill that was in the air.

The young girl stood there. Frozen. Watching the people coming and going to their destinations. As she stood there. She had no idea on what to do next.

The only thing she knew. She was cold and hungry. As she stood there. She could smell the different scents from the foods that were coming from the stores. The smells making the girl hungrier then she was.

She would wrap her arms around her small frame as she walked to the window of the bakery near by.

As she got to the window. She saw the display of the cookies, muffins and cakes. Wanting one of them badly. To fill the empty space in her stomach.

Knowing it may be a bad idea. Not having no way of buying the food. She walked into the bakery anyway.

As she walked inside. Her brown eyes landed on a stern looking woman. The woman looked to the girl. She then looked her over. Taken in the appearance of the young girl. She would then sigh and shake her head.

She took a deep breath and then glared down at the girl as she spoke to her. "Let me guess. You are hungry. You want something to eat, But you have no money. Right?" The girl blinked her eyes in confusion as she repeated one word. "Money?" She shook her head a bit. She then nodded her head a bit. "Yes. I am hungry. But I do not have any…."

The woman would just cut the child off. Before she spoke to the child. She looked up as she heard someone else enter the shop. For a moment, she watched the one who walked in, and stood behind the child.

She then looked back to the child. "Listen. No money. No food! Now leave and do not come back unless you have money!" She saw the girl was about to say something else. But she did not give her the chance. "Leave. Do not come around here begging again!" The woman would say no more to the child and point to the door.

The girl just turned and walked out the door. "Finally!" She then looked to the other customer. As she did. Her features softened a bit. Becoming more friendlier of a person. "I am sorry about that. These type of people do not normally come in here." She then smiled to the customer. "So what can I get for you on this wonderful morning?"

When the girl walked out of the shop. She moved to the side of the shop. She stood with her back against the wall. She would then just slide down to a sitting position. People just passing the girl by. Not given her a second look.

As she sat there. She thought about going back to the asylum. But she changed her mind quickly. She rather face what was on the outside then be back within the walls of the place that she was in.

She rested her head on her knees as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

She then sense that someone was standing by her. She then heard the sound of a bag being set down by her side.

She lifted her head up. Of the person she saw that had left the bag, would just be the back of the person as they were walking away. The only thing the girl of the person was that, he was wearing a blue school uniform from one of the local schools. And his blue hair with a long ponytail hanging down.

She then looked to where the bag was left for her. She took it in hand and opened it. Seeing a muffin and a hot chocolate.

She smiled a bit and looked up. She then shouted out, hoping he would hear her. "Thank you!" And she smiled, knowing he did hear her. In response, he just raised his hand and wave it a bit. And then vanished into a crowd of people.

She smiled once again. She sat where she was for a bit as she ate the muffin and drank the hot chocolate.


	11. Chapter 11 Good Times and Bad Times

Chapter 11: Good times and Bad times

Over the next few days. Things went back to normal. Quiet. No attacks from no one. They tried to go on with their lives as though they did not have a care in the world. But they never would let their guard down.

Saturday, the day of the cookout had come. Everyone was looking forward for it.

Usagi was in her room getting ready. Due to the cooler weather. She had chosen to wear a pair of jeans. A black sweater and black boots.

Once she was finished dressing. She gave herself a look over in the mirror. As she grabbed a jacket, she heard the horn from, Mamoru's car to let them know he was out there.

She left her room, and headed downstairs to find that, Chibi-Usa and Chisa were there ready to leave. "Let's go!" Usagi moved to the door, along with, Chibi-Usa. But, Chisa did not make any advance to the door.

Usagi seeing this stopped and looked to, Chisa. "Come on, Chisa. Mamoru is waiting for us" Chisa shook her head a bit. "I am not sure if I should go." Usagi walked over to, Chisa. "Why not, Chisa?" "Because I know, Haruka and Michiru do not want me there. And I do not want to spoil the fun for the others."

Chibi-Usa walked over to, Chisa and grabbed her by the arm. "We want you there. Hotaru wants you there. It will be fine!" "Chibi-Usa is right. We will have fun. We do not want you missing out." "Alright." Chisa nodded her and against her own judgment, she followed, Usagi and, Chibi-Usa to the car.

Not to long after they got into the car. They pulled up to a large beach house. A beach house that had a patio the went all the way around the house.

As they headed up the stairs leading to the patio and the door. They noticed the, Patio was furnished already. Just right outside the door. A patio swing stood. Not to far down, stood a long picnic table, a grill just right next to it.

As the approached the door, they found it open. Voices from others who had already arrived. As they stepped into the house. Off to the left, they noticed the large living room. A fireplace stood in the center of the room.

Large windows framed the living room, given a beautiful view of the ocean. In front of the windows sat a piano. On top of the piano would be, Michiru's violin.

They also notice along one of the walls sat a long couch. A few feet away, sat a large screen TV. In awe about the place. They did not hear, Setsuna come up to them. And they jumped a bit when she spoke to them.

"Not too bad, right?" "Setsuna!" Usagi shook her head a bit and smiled. "Not bad at all. This place is something!" Wait till you see the rest of it!" They looked to, Hotaru as she came out from the kitchen. "Let me show you!" Hotaru went over to, Chibi-Usa and Chisa and pulled them by the arms. "Hotaru, Wait a moment. I need to see, Chisa for a minute. Chisa come with me please. I have something to give to you."

Chisa nodded and she stepped away from the others with, Setsuna. They would just step a few feet away. The others watched as the two talked.

They saw, Setsuna pull out a necklace from her pocket. And handed it to her.

Chisa looked down at it. She looked down at the heart attached to it. On the front of it had the initials L.S. As, Chisa looked to the locket, a wide smile crossed her face and eyes seemed to light up as she looked to it. "My locket!" She then looked to, Setsuna. "I thought I lost it!" Setsuna shook her head. "It was found among the glass shards in, Small Lady's room after the attack stopped. And they thought you would like to have it back." "Thank you!" Before heading back to, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, Chisa placed the necklace around her neck.

As, Chisa made her way back. She saw that. Chibi-Usa had gone to talk with, Usagi. When getting back to her, Hotaru looked to the locket that was around her neck. She looked at the initials on the heart of the locket. "L.S?" Hotaru looked to, Chisa with a questioning. "What does, L.S. stand for?" Before, Chisa was able to answer her, Chibi-Usa ran back over to them, pulling the two girls by the arms. "Come on, Hotaru! Show us the rest of the house!" Hotaru nodded and took, Chibi-Usa and Chisa on a tour of the house.

As the girls went off, Michiru and Haruka watched them as they left with, Chisa. Not looking happy about it at all. Especially, Haruka. "I really do not like this."

"I am sure, there is nothing to worry about. She does not seem like she would do anything bad to them. A do not sense any evil presences in her at all"

Haruka, Looked to who was speaking. A voice she had not heard a while.

Walking in just behind them, Minako had, Artemis and Luna in her arms.

The two cats had been gone for some time. Where the two were, they would not say. But with the trouble that has been going on. They finally returned to everyone.

Luna leaped from the arms of, Minako onto the shoulder of, Usagi. "Being around her since I returned. I do not sense nothing wrong with the girl" Luna now leapt from the shoulder of, Usagi. Artemis from, Minako and they went in the direction of the girls. Artemis looking back at them. "But we will keep an eye on her"

Usagi watched as the cats left. She then looked back to, Haruka and Michiru. "I really do not think there is nothing to worry about. I am sure if something was wrong with her. Or if she was up to something. I am sure I would have noticed, since she is living with me."

"No offense, Princess. Sometimes you can be too trusting. And we know how that has got you into trouble in the past. A few times over"

Usagi sighed a bit. Knowing that there was some truth to what, Haruka had just said.

Mamoru joined them, hearing what was said. " I heard about her being, Small Lady's protector. And the sword she carries. If she was not trusted. Why would they present her with a sword like that?"

"Now no offense to you, Prince. At times you can be too trusting, like Usagi here. Who knows this story she had told us is real" "Michiru, there is also, Chibi-Usa. She seems to trust her. And they have been friends for a while from what I know" Michiru looked to, Minako. "Who is to say, she does not have, Small Lady brainwashed or something."

"I think for now we should just put this all to rest. Chisa has many eyes to watch her. If she was up to something. She will not try anything here. So how about we do what we came here to do. Have a good time!"

They had agreed with, Setsuna and for now, Michiru and Haruka put aside their feelings on, Chisa and tried to have a good time with their friends.

It did not take long for the house to smell up with the scents of the food that was being made. Both outside and inside the house.

Though it was a bit cool on the outside. They had decided to eat on the porch where the table was set up. They had all chipped in to set up and get everything ready.

When all had been set on the table. The group at hand had gathered at the table. Soon food was being passed around. Chatter was coming from all sides as they seemed to be enjoying each others company.

At one of the ends of the table. The three youngest sat there, with Luna and Artemis just at their feet. Listening to what the three were talking about. Mainly paying attention to, Chisa. To see if She would say anything that would cause any kind of alarm. But all they heard was chatter of three young girls.

As the rest of the them talked. Laugh and ate. Both, Haruka and Michiru glanced at the end of the table. Watching, Chisa carefully. Not happy at all that, Chisa seemed to be getting closer with, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. And the looks that were given to, Chisa was full of distrust. And Chisa was able to feel their eyes on her. But she ignored it.

Rei had noticed what, Haruka and Michiru were doing. She leaned in a bit closer to the two. "Just give the girl a break. She is not going to do anything to them. If she was, Chisa would of done something when she was alone with them." Haruka did not say anything. She just glared at, Rei. Rei would just sit back in her seat a bit. Just for now, Haruka and Michiru tried to forget about it and enjoyed the others that was around them.

After a while. They had finished their food. And the clean up was almost done with once again everyone pitching to clean up.

When the clean up was done. They all gathered into the living room area. Getting comfortable on and around the couch area. They were treated to, Haruka playing the piano. And Michiru playing the violin.

They were all amazed by how it sounded in the wide open space of the living room.

As they sat there, listening. They are had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the music that was being played for them by their friends. Even, Chisa despite the hard feelings that, Haruka and Michiru have towards her.

Soon they were done, and everyone applauded them. "Now that is done. Who would like some dessert that I made?"

They looked to, Makoto and smiled and they were more then happy to dig into her desserts, Especially, Usagi and, Chibi-Usa.

Once the dessert was done. It was late and they slowly started to get ready to leave.

Before leaving, Chibi-Usa and Chisa had gone off to, Hotaru's room for a bit.

Not liking that they were up there too long. Haruka and Michiru went up to the room and found the three girls just dancing around a bit. Not seeing that they had come into the room, Chisa bumped right into, Haruka.

Chisa, yelped a bit, and turned around right away. Her eyes went a bit wide. Though there was a sincere look in her eyes as she said.. "I am so sorry!" Haruka did not believe what she just said.

"Yeah right kid! I think it is time for you to go. Usagi and Mamoru are waiting for you" Haruka and Michiru turned to leave, before, Chisa called to them and stopped them.

"Haruka! Michiru! Wha…What have I done to you two for you to treat me this way. Not once since I have been here have I done anything wrong to you. But all I get is hatred towards me! I have tired to be nice to you., But still you treat me as though…I do not know. Like I am going to bring harm to you and the others!"

Haruka and Michiru laughed a bit. But, Haruka was to answer first. "Want to know kid. We do not trust you. We have not trust you from the day you arrived here. Especially in the condition, Small Lady was in." "I told you what happened! And Small Lady has well. We were attacked by someone and that is how she ended up like she did. And if you did not forget, I was in the same condition as, Small Lady!"

Michiru shook her head a bit. " You know we do not believe on this. I am sure there is more to this. If it was not for, Hotaru forming a friendship.. A friendship we are not to happy about. You would not be welcomed here… Less welcomed then you are now as you stand here in this room"

Chisa just stood there and said nothing. Hurt in her eyes showed through. And this time, Haruka and Michiru could see how much they had been hurting the young girl.

Without another word, Chisa ran from the room with, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa chasing after her. "Chisa!" "Chisa wait! Comeback!" But Chisa did not listen as her friends called to her. Chisa ran down the stairs and out of the house, passing Usagi and others as she did.

As she ran from the house, she just ran out onto the beach.

Chibi-Usa had gone to, Usagi and told her what had just happened. Hotaru stayed on the landing by her room. She looked to, Haruka and Michiru. For the first time. She then turned her back on them and went into her room. Closing the door behind her.

Haruka and Michiru looked to one another. But nothing was said. They knew that they went to far with, Chisa. Without a word to their guest, they headed to their room. Chisa had ran a small distance down the beach, till she stopped and fell to her knees. It was clear that her encounter with, Haruka and Michiru had upset her.

She turned slightly as she sensed that, Usagi kneeled by her. The two talked for a bit. Before, Chibi-Usa, Luna and Mamoru met up with them.

As they got, Chisa to calm down a bit. They headed back home.


	12. Chapter 12 Little Girl Big City

Chapter 12 : Little Girl. Big City.

Since her escape from the Asylum, the young girl had just been wondering the streets for sometime now. Not seeing a sign of anyone that was trying to get her back.

From when she was inside the building that was her home for as long she could remember. She never really looked out the windows. And because of that, she never knew how big the city was. The city now that she was roaming day and night.

As she did roam the streets. She found the people to be kind and to mean. Some seemed to want to help. While others just ignored her as though she was not really there.

To survive and to get some food. She did what she could. Sometimes begging, in order to survive. Though they sometimes gave her. Times they did not. But they did not want to seem to help the child any further.

At times she was told of places she could go for help. And she did end up in one of these places where, Children went for help. When she did. She just peaked into the windows of the place. And to her. From what she saw, it reminded her of the asylum, and she did not want to be there. So before she was noticed there, she taken off. Continuing to wander the streets.

One this night. The rain seemed to be coming down hard. And the only shelter the child was able to find was that of an alleyway. Which did not do much to protect her from the rain and the cold winds.

She got in deep as she could into the alleyway. But the wind was bringing the rain into the alley.

She sat with her back to the wall. Her knees to her chest. Her arms around her legs. Her head resting on her knees. Trying to keep herself as warm as possible.

Then a noise. Like a scratching noise got the attention of the child. She quickly got to her feet, and backed away a bit. Her eyes watching to see what or who had made the noise. "Who…Who is there?"

The child then calmed down a bit as she saw the one who was making the noise.

A puppy. No older then a year had made it's way into the alley where, the child was. A sandy colored, Golden Retriever. When seeing the, Child. It just sat on it hind legs, and watched the girl.

The child smiled a bit. She slowly approached the puppy and kneeled in front of it. She reached out a hand and gently petted the puppy. "Seems like you and I are in the same situation. No family to take care of you either" The child moved back into the position she was in before. She then felt the puppy come up next to her. She looked to her side. She then wrapped her arms around the puppy. Finding her self warmer then she has been in a long time. Which she took some comfort in that. "We will take care of each other from now on."

Soon shortly both the child and the puppy was asleep.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I just want to say thank you for all the feed back I have got on the story. Now things have calm down for me. I am posting faster. And soon I hope to be posting other stories as well. Again thank you for the feed back!


	13. Chapter 13 Turning Of The Tide

Chapter 13: Turning Of The Tide.

Sometime had passed after the cookout at the beach house. It was bothering both, Haruka and Michiru what had happened between them and, Chisa.

Since that day. Haruka and Michiru had distanced themselves from the others, They as well became distanced from each other and, Hotaru.

When they had finally admitted to each other that they had gone to far. And maybe that they were wrong about, Chisa. It took them to swallow their pride to go and apologize to everyone else. Starting with, Chisa.

They had decided to meet, Chisa at her school to speak with her.

They had parked a bit of a distance away. To walk a bit. To clear their heads and try to figure out what they were going to say to, Chisa.

As they got closer to the school. They heard the shouts of the kids as they started to get out of school for the day. Their shouts getting louder as they got closer to the school.

As they got closer to the school. The shouts sounded now more like cheering. Like a crowd of kids cheering something on.

As they got to the school. They saw a crowd of kids in a large circle. Watching something that was happening in the middle. Michiru shook her head a bit and sighed. "Kids do not change much when it comes to fighting."

The next thing they saw. Something that they were not to happy about. Was two girls coming out of the crowd of kids.

"Hotaru! Chibi-Usa!"

As they heard their names shouted, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked in the direction of, Haruka and Michiru. And ran to them.

Haruka looked to the girls. Not looking happy at all. "I hope you two have a good reason why you were in that crowd.

Neither of the two girls answered the question. All they were do in response was, grab the arms of, Haruka and Michiru and started to pull on them.

"You have to stop them!" Haruka pulled, Chibi-Usa to her. "What are you talking about?" Hotaru looked from, Michiru to Haruka" "We know you do not like her. But, she needs help. Some older girls started with her. She wanted them to leave her alone." "She tried to walk away from them. But they would not leave her alone. And forced her into a fight and they are not fighting fair!"

"Hotaru! Chibi-Usa! Calm down. Who is fighting who?" Michiru looked from, Chibi-Usa to Hotaru.

Chibi-Usa took a deep breath. "Chisa! They forced, Chisa into fighting them! And she is trying to do her best. But they are not fighting fair!"

"You two stay here!" "But, Michiru!" Both girl chimed together. "No buts! You two just stay here!" Michiru glared at the two girls, causing the two girls to take a couple steps back and stayed quiet as they watched, Haruka and Michiru head to the crowd of kids.

As, Haruka and Michiru approached the crowd. Ignoring the protests of kids as they forced their way towards the middle of the fight.

As they get to the front of the crowd. They saw where the fight was taken place. And as they where, Told. Chisa was fighting older girls. Three older girls.

As they saw the fighting. They witnessed that, Chisa had been fighting for a bit. Though holding her own against the three girls. She had bruises and cuts on her face.

They would all see that she was being held by the arms by one of the girls. Watching as another one of them. A girl who as well had cuts and bruises on her, heading for, Chisa.

As, Chisa saw that girl was about to strike her. Using the girl that held her, she lifted herself and kicked the other girl away. As she had her feet on the ground. She used her left foot to step on the girls left foot. Used her right elbow to jab the girl in the stomach. Then turning fully around to punch the girl in the face.

Chisa then stepped back a bit. Trying to catch her breath a bit, and try to find a way out of this fight. But she just saw the crowd of people that was watching the fight.

Exhausted, Chisa dropped to her knee. Not seeing the third girl coming from behind her, this is where, Haruka and Michiru stepped in to stop the fight..

Haruka stood in between the girl, and Chisa.. While, Michiru went over to, Chisa to see if she was okay.

As, Haruka looked to the girl that was about to strike, Chisa. She glared at the girl as she spoke to her. "I think this fight is now over. I suggested that you just leave right now." The girl just looked to, Haruka and she just backed off, as well as the other two girls.

Michiru, gently put an, arm around, Chisa. Which kind of surprised her.

Chisa looked to, Michiru with a confused look in her eyes. "Michiru?" Michiru just shook her head a bit and smiled to, Chisa. Which confused her even more. "Let's get you out of here." Michiru helped, Chisa stand back up and lead her away from where the fight was going on.

Just as the fight ended, it would seem finally some school officials finally showed up. Michiru just looked to them, and walked passed them, leading, Chisa away.

Soon, they rejoined, Haruka, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. They had sat, Chisa down as, Haruka went to get the car. As they waited, and as they drove back to the beach house. The five of them just stayed quiet. Chisa trying to figure out what was going on.

Soon she found herself sitting on the kitchen. Sitting on the table as, Michiru treated the cuts and bruises on her face. Wincing a bit as, Michiru applied the stuff to clean the cuts.

"You know. You held up pretty good against those three girls on your own." Chisa looked to, Haruka and she nodded her head a bit. "Yeah. I guess so." As she spoke to them her voice was low. She looked between, Haruka and Michiru"

"I just do not get this. After what happened and…" Michiru pressed her finger to, Chisa lips to quiet her and shook her head with a smile on her face. "Let's us talk first, Okay?" Chisa would just nod her head.

Curious, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru sat at the table and listened to what was about to be said.

"Michiru and I realized that day here. The day of the cookout. We went too far. And we were wrong." Michiru nodded her head a bit. "It took a while to see that as well. A lot of talking. And I guess a lot of guilt to how we have been treating you. And know it was wrong." " Michiru and I were heading to the school to met with you. To apologize to you. And to see if you can forgive us for the way we have been treating you." "To maybe make a fresh start. Start all over again? If that is okay with you, Chisa?"

Chisa looked to, Michiru. At first her expression was blank. Her face not showing no reaction to what was said and to the question asked.

But, Chisa smiled a bit to them. And she nodded to them. "All is forgiven and I think a fresh start is a good thing. If it will allow all of us to become friends. And to get along with each other. As friends and as, Senshi. "

Haruka and Michiru smiled to the girl. "Haruka and I are truly sorry for everything. And take this as an invite to come here at anytime you want. Something I am sure, Hotaru would like" Michiru looked to, Hotaru where she was smiling and nodded her head.

When, Michiru was done with, Chisa. Chisa slid off the table to her feet. She smiled up at, Michiru. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But just try to stay out of fights, okay?" Chisa nodded. " I will try. I tried to stay out of this one. But they forced me too. And I just defended myself"

Michiru just nodded to her. "How about you three go to, Hotaru's room. I will let, Usagi know that you are here, Chisa"

The three girls nodded, and started to head out of the kitchen. " Chisa! By the way" Hearing, Haruka call her name, Chisa stopped and looked to, Haruka as she continued to talk. "Nice moves you made during that fight"

Chisa smiled. But then it faded as she heard Michiru shout a bit. "Haruka!" "What?" Haruka looked away from, Chisa and looked to, Michiru. " It just sounds like you are encouraging her to fight!" " I am not. I am just saying that she had some good moves there. That is all"

Chisa smirked hearing the two, before she was lead away by, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.


	14. Chapter 14 A Familiar Face

Chapter 14: A Familiar Face.

Still wandering the streets. The young girl was doing all she could do to survive out on the streets. But this time she was not alone.

A lot of the loneness that she was feeling was gone, since that night in the alleyway when the puppy came to her.

Since that night, the two became inseparable. Keeping each other company. And both trying find food and shelter together.

In their wanderings. The girl was able to find a discard sweater. And shoes. Given her only a little bit more warmth that she had. Which came in handy as the weather seemed to be getting colder.

On this one afternoon. She was glad to have it. The wind seemed to pick up. The chill in the air was worse. And the girl found it to be somewhat upsetting to her. But did not know why. And she for now just shook it off.

With the puppy, given him the name Rayu. A name that had just come to her. And for some reason, that name had made her somewhat happy.

After wandering sometime. The young girl got a bit tired. She leaned up against a wall. Her eyes wandered around. Just seeing what was around her. Rayu laying at feet. His head on her foot.

But something, or someone caught her attention. She cocked her head some as she looked into the face of someone who was not far from where she stood.

At first she recognized him as the one who gave her the hot chocolate and muffin on the day she escaped from the asylum. But he seemed more familiar to her.

For a moment she watched as he walked way. Heading away from her once again all she was seeing was the long ponytail of his blue hair.

She heard a whimper from the puppy as though he was sensing something wrong with the girl.

She looked down at the puppy. "I know him!"

She took off running, trying to catch up to him. She ran around the corner that she saw him walk around. But as she did. He was no where in site.

The girl stopped and looked around. But seeing him know where. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She continued to look around for him. Not finding a trace of him.

She then headed back the way she had come. But stopped once more. She looked over her shoulder, hoping to see the guy once again.

She looked down at, Rayu and shook her head. She then took in a deep breath. "Maybe I was just seeing things."

Given up for now, the girl went off in search of some way to get some food.


	15. Chapter 15 Nebular's Sacrifice

Chapter 15: Nebular's Sacrifice.

Some more time had gone by. And yet. There were no attacks from who ever the new enemy was. Life seemed like how it was before the attacks had started.

But they knew this is what they called the calm before the storm. They were just waiting for when the storm was going to hit them at full force.

But as they waited they went on with their there lives. Busying themselves with school. Friends and preparing for the fundraiser, Rei was planning. Which was turning out to be more of a festival. With everyone wanting to help to make it work.

As for, Chisa. Things had got better for her. Especially the relationship between herself, Haruka and Michiru.

Things had change so much that, Chisa was now a welcomed guest at the beach house. Which she had spent a few nights over with, Chibi-Usa.

But yet. Still, Haruka and Michiru could not get over the feeling that had about, Chisa. Some vibe that they were not sure about. But left it alone for now.

Even though the weather had turned colder. They had all been invited to spend the weekend at the Beach House.

So when, Friday afternoon came. They had gathered after school, after meeting up with, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Chisa they made their way to the house.

After what had happened at the last cookout they had. Haruka and Michiru decided to give it another try. But make a weekend out of it.

But as things go for the, Senshi. Someone else had other plans in mind.

As they made it to the beach. All seemed well. They were talking about what they were going to be doing over the weekend. But suddenly they all stopped and looked towards the sky.

They sky above them turned from the bright sunshine to midnight black. The clouds started to swirl around violently. And the wind picked up to that of a tropical storm.

As the wind picked up. They girls had to shield their eyes. The wind was blowing sand right into their faces.

Then the sound of thunder filled the air around then. Then from all around them bolts of lighting started to strike down all around them.

"Usagi! What's going on?" Usagi looked to, Hotaru. "I don't know!"

The girls yelped a bit as they covered their heads and scampered around to avoid the bolts of lighting.

Then out of no where, once again they heard that high pitched girlie laugh. But this time. It was more intense. More annoying. Then they heard someone speak. "Ms Moon might not know what is going on. But I do!"

The one they heard speaking appeared before them. As she did appear. Chibi-Usa and Chisa looked to one another. Both girls realizing something that they had not before.

Both girls in unison both shouted. "She is the one!" "What do you girls mean?" Chibi-Usa looked Rei. "She is the one who attacked us. She was the one responsible for the attack on the Palace!" They all looked to, Chibi-Usa when she told them. But their attention when back to the one who appeared before them when she poke up once again.

"Yes. The little Princess is right. We have come from the 30th century. Bringing the attack that devastated the Palace to here. To take out the Senshi of the century!"

As this new enemy stood before them. They took in her appearance. Her beauty.

Her skin a creamy white color. Her eyes were in the shape of cats eyes. Gold in color. Her hair long and white. The outfit she was wearing. A long red skin tight dress that just came to her knees. Red shoes to match.

Despite her beauty. The expression on her face was ugly. Sour looking. She turned her eyes on to the girls in front of her. "Please allow me to introduce myself. They call me, Princess Tikara. I want you to remember that. The name of the one….."

As she spoke, she started to float into the air. As she did. She held her arms out to the side.

" who is going to kill the, Sailor Senshi! And I Think I will start now!"

A sudden burst of light would come from, Tikara. When the light cleared. There were a sworn of copies that surrounded the real, Tikara.

Tikara pointed at the girls and demanded to the copies. "Go!" When she gave this demand, the copies started to attack the girls.

As the girls tried for now to avoid the attacks. Usagi looked to the others and shouted. "Everyone! Transform!" They all agreed to. As they tried to transform. They found themselves unable to as the, Copies attacked them hard and fast.

To get the chance to transform. The girls fought as they there were. Tried to fight them off.

When one of them had the chance to transform. One of the copies would stop them as they attacked.

"We cannot fight them like this! We need to transform!" Rei yelled out as she fought one of them off.

Rei was able to fight the Copy off. She thought she finally got her chance to transform. But as she attempted, another copy went to attack her. But then a blast from out of now where took the copy out. And then a shout.

"Transform now!"

Rei looked to, Uranus. And just nodded to her.

With the appearance of, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. It made it possible for the others to transform.

Now that they all transformed. It made to fighting of the copies much easier. Even though they were able to use their own attacks against the copies. They still found themselves still facing a difficult time fighting them.

Mercury had been fighting off two of the copies. Distracted by the two she was fighting She did not see the one that was coming at her from behind. With, Mercury's distraction, the copy went on the attack. An attack that, Mercury did not see in time. Just catching a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye. With no time to counteract it.

But it seemed that a helping hand was right there. One who took out the copy that was about to attack her.

Mercury, took care of the two that she was already fighting. She then face the one who helped her.

With a smile on her face, she looked to, Maker. "Thanks!" Maker smiled to her a bit. "No problem! Catch you later!" Maker took off as she saw that another copy was heading her way.

The two youngest fighters. Chibi-Moon and Nebular, were having a tougher time fighting the copies. Chibi-Moon raised her own Moon Tier and was attempting to use her attack with it. But as she tired, one of the copies rushed at her with great speed and tackled her to the ground. "Get off of me!" Chibi-Moon struggled to get the copy off of her. But the copy proved to be a bit to strong for her.

After dealing with one of the copies. Nebular heard, Chibi-Moon. With her sword ready to strike. To free, Chibi-Moon . As she rushed at the copy that had her. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab a hold of her. Hands that held tightly to her. "Huh?" She looked over her shoulder and saw the copy that was holding her. "Hey! Let go of me!" She struggled to get away from the one who was holding her. As hard as she tried she was unable to. Nebular then heard a voice call out. A voice that she was happy to hear. "Star Serious Laser!"

The copy that was holding, Nebular vanished. As it did, Fighter was as, Nebular's side. "Are you alright?" Nebular nodded her head a bit. "Yeah! I am fine and thank you!" Nebular then went to help, Chibi-Moon but someone helped her before she got to her with a shout of, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" As the one who had her, was taken out, Maker then grabbed, Chibi-Moon and brought her to where, Nebular and Fighter were and made she was okay as well.

Seeing that both girls were okay. Fighter smiled a bit before stating… "Okay! Back to work!" The four separated from each other got back into the fight.

Moon and Venus were standing back to back. Both of them were breathing a bit heavy as they fought the copies. "Moon, These things!. They are tough! They are stronger then other, Youmas we have faced before!" Moon nodded her head a bit. "I know! They just seem to keep coming!" "Well if they keep coming. We have to keep fighting!" Moon nodded her head once again. "So let's do this!" Venus nodded "Right!" Venus and Moon separated from each other as they continued to fight.

Moon came face to face with one of the copies. "You really know how to spoil a good day!" The copy would just smirk a bit and then let out a giggle. The copy would then suddenly lunge out at, Moon. But never reached it's target.

As the copy went after Moon. Suddenly a rose flew across it's face. "Huh?" The copy looked in the direction of, Tuxedo Kamen. As the copy looked to him. She seemed to forget about, Moon and went after Tuxedo Kamen instead.

Moon saw it could be her chance to take out this copy as it was distracted by, Tuxedo Kamen. With all the trouble that they have with dealing with the copies. She decided to use an old attack. To at least stop the copy from getting at , Tuxedo Kamen.

She removed her, Tiara from her head and was about to call the attack. That was until an attack from another ones of the copies headed right at, Moon.

Moon saw the attack coming at the last moment. A moment that would be to late if not a cry from, Uranus shouting… "Space Sword Blaster!" And then from, Neptune… "Submarine Reflection" Her own attack took care of both, copies. Before any word of thanks could be given. The voice of Princess Tikara had them all looking in her direction.

"It is time to end this little game! And I am afraid that you lost! Actually only one of you is going to lose. By losing you life in a very slow. Very painful death. Now who to choose?!" She looked to the gathering of fighters before her. Then a evil grin would cross her face. "I have choose the loser of the game!"

They had all got into a defensive stance. Trying to see what her next move will be. "You lose, Uranus!" A sudden crimson beam shot from her hand like a lighting bolt and that was heading right for, Uranus. "NO!" A sudden shout came from, Nebular.

A surprise reaction came from all when they saw that, Nebular rushed to, Uranus. Getting to her before the beam that was shot in her direction.

Suddenly, Nebular grabbed the waist of, Uranus. Nebular had taken the attack that was meant for, Uranus right in the middle of her back.

Nebular looked into the eyes of, Uranus. She could see that pain that was in, Nebular's own eyes. Confused about this. Uranus looked to her and all she could say is… "Why?"

Uranus caught, Nebular in her arms before she was to hit the ground. Now on her knees, Uranus was cradling, Nebular in her arms. She looked to, Nebular and shook her head. "Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself like that!?"

Uranus held, Nebular closer to her. Holding her as though she was baby. It was also clear that, Uranus was crying as she looked to, Nebular as she started to speak to her.

When she did speak. Her voice was low. Weak and full of pain. But she smiled a bit as she responded. "I did it because I wanted to..to.. Protect…." She closed her eyes and she then went limp in, Uranus' arms.

Uranus shook her to wake he up. "Trying to protect what?…Come on wake up, Chisa!" She shook her again. "Please wake up!"

Seeing what was taken place in front of her, Tikara only laughed. "That stupid young girl just condemned herself to a long and agonizing death!" She then giggled. "Oh well. I really cannot wait to play with you again. But as the saying goes. *Good things comes to those who wait.* So till next time. Bye bye!" Then in a flash, Princess Tikara was gone.

Uranus stood up with, Nebular in her arms. Holding tightly to her. She then looked to the others. "We have to get her back to the house. Try to help her in some way!" Not waiting for any response from anyone. Not to even bother to see if anyone was following her. She just took off heading to the beach house.


	16. Chapter 16 Chisa's Secret

Chapter 16: Chisa's Secret.

Not wanting to crowd around the house. The only ones who decided to go was, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna. The others had gone home. Usagi telling them that she will keep in touch with them with anything news on, Chisa.

When, Haruka had got, Chisa to the house. She had brought her to one of the guest rooms and laid her down on the bed. Where she was now with just, Michiru in the room for now.

As, Chisa laid down on the bed. Her head rested on the lap of, Michiru. As, Chisa had her head on, Michiru's lap, Michiru gently stoke her hair. Trying to calm, Chisa down as low moans of pain and cries escaped from, Chisa.

Michiru pulled the cover over, Chisa. Trying to make her as comfortable as possible, despite that pain that she was going through. Michiru continue to stroke, Chisa's hair. "Please, Chisa calm down. Somehow it is going to be okay! You are going to be okay." As, Michiru remind with, Chisa in the bedroom, she could not understand it. But she started to cry over seeing what, Chisa was going through.

While, Michiru stayed with, Chisa. Haruka was in the kitchen with the others as she tried to make tea for everyone. As she tried to keep her mind busy.

As she tired to make the tea. It was clear to the others that she was very upset over what was happing with, Chisa.

As she had her back to them. She sighed a bit and shook her head. "Why…Why did she do that for!? What could she be protecting me from by sacrificing her own life!?''

Haruka took a cup that was sitting on the counter as she got ready to pour the tea. But what she did with it made the ones in the kitchen jump. She slammed the cup she had in hand into the sink. "Damn!" She took a deep breath to calm down and started to clean up the mess she had just made.

For a moment, Setsuna looked to, Haruka. Setsuna then glanced over to, Chibi-Usa. A word was not spoken between the two. But they seem to know what the other was thinking and they each nodded at the same time.

Setsuna got up from where she was sitting and she walked over to the sink. She stopped, Haruka from cleaning up the shattered mug. "I think we need to get, Michiru. I think there is something you should know. Something about, Chisa."

"What about, Chisa?" They looked to, Michiru as she entered the kitchen. Setsuna moved away from the sink and she started to pace the kitchen a bit. Stopping just behind the chair, Hotaru was sitting in. Setsuna remind quiet for a few moments as tried to gather the right words to say. She seemed to get lost in her thoughts. That was until, Hotaru spoke up, saying her name. "Setsuna?" She looked down at, Hotaru and she smiled a bit.

Taken a deep breath in and letting it out slowly before she spoke. That smile still on her face a bit. "You know. I guess it is an odd feeling when the heart knows something that the brain does not." As she said this, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru looked to, Setsuna with an odd look. " What are you talking about, Setsuna?" She looked to, Haruka.

Setsuna paced the kitchen a bit more. She stopped where, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru could see her. "When, Chisa arrived here. I said we could trust her. Also I acted as though I knew little about her. But that was just an act. I know all about this child. I have known this child since the day she was born. From the day this child, Chisa was placed in my arms and was asked to be her Godmother. The day she was given the name, Chisa Usagi Tenoh- Kaiou."

When they heard, Chisa's full name. It was dead silent in the kitchen. Haruka and Michiru looked to, Setsuna with blank expressions on their faces. Hotaru first looked to, Chibi-Usa and then to the room where, Chisa was laying.

Michiru was the first to respond after what. Setsuna had said. "Setsuna… Wait. Her name. Is she.." Setsuna just nodded her head a bit. "That child who is laying on that bed is your daughter, Haruka and Michiru."

Hearing this, Hotaru looked back to, Setsuna. "So that would also maker her my sister?" Setsuna nodded to, Hotaru. "That is right, Hotaru. Chisa is you sister." "Setsuna.. How can this be?…I mean her being our daughter…Is this true?" Setsuna looked to, Haruka. "Yes it is true. I will tell you this. Sometime from now. You two decide to have a baby. With this decision , Chisa is born." She looked to Haruka and then Michiru. "Have you two ever noticed how much she looks like, Haruka?"

Haruka and Michiru looked to each other. Haruka looked back Setsuna. " Me…But I would…" Before she could say anything thing else a painful out cry came from the room where, Chisa was laying. Haruka and Michiru both ran into the room.

As they ran into the room. They found that, Chisa was now on the floor. Screaming and crying out in pain. Haruka rushed over to, Chisa. She carefully gathered, Chisa into her arms and went to place her gently in the bed. Chisa never stopped crying out as she did.

As, Haruka tried to lay her back down on the bed, Chisa would just latch on to her tightly. Burying her face against, Haruka's chest as she continued to cry from the pain that she was in.

From the door way of the room. Hotaru and Setsuna watched what was going on. Hotaru was crying at what she was seeing. Wishing that there was some way to help her. But she knew there was nothing she could do.

After a little bit. Chisa had calmed down a bit. She was now resting comfortably as she could on the bed. Haruka stood with her back against the wall. Looking confused about this whole thing. Confused about what she was just told about, Chisa,

Michiru was sitting on the bed with, Chisa. Stroking her hair gently. Trying to keep her as calm as possible. She looked down at the face of, Chisa. Now seeing how she looked like, Haruka. She shook her head a bit. "Why…why didn't you tell us?…Why?" Michiru looked up as she saw that, Haruka sat on the other side of, Chisa. Now they both knew the truth of, Chisa. That vibe that they had about the child seemed to vanish. And they both got what, Setsuna meant when she said *It is an odd feeling when the heart knows something that the brain does not*

They both then turned their attention to, Chisa once again as they heard her start whimper from the pain that she was going through. Haruka and Michiru looked to each other once again. But looked hopeless in not knowing what to do to help, Chisa.

Not being able to watch what was going on. Hotaru and Setsuna had turned away to leave the room. But they both stopped as they saw a bright light shinning from behind them. A light that was coming from inside the room.

As they turned to see what was going on. They looked to the light. A light that had a figure incased within it……


	17. Chapter 17 Saviors for the young ones

Chapter 17: Saviors for the young ones.

The bright light that was coming from the room where, Chisa was laying had caught the attention of, Usagi and Chibi-Usa. The had moved away from the table where they sat and headed into the room to see what was going on.

As they entered the room. They saw the same sight as the others did.

Encased in the bright light. A bright pure white light was that the form of, Neo Queen Serenity. Serenity floated just a few inches from the floor. Her hands against her chest.

With her sudden appearance. Michiru and Haruka looked away from, Chisa and to that form of, Serenity. Seeing their sad faces. At first, she had a look of sadness herself. But then a smile crossed the face of, Serenity. For a moment. She seemed like she was not going to talk. But then she spoke to, Haruka and Michiru.

"Please. Do not cry. It is going to be okay. She will be okay. Though my time is short here, I am here to help the child." Haruka, Michiru and the others looked to, Serenity as she spoke. But Haruka and Michiru still looked hopeless. Unsure if she could help.

There was silence for a moment before, Michiru spoke up. "How..How can you help her?" Michiru tried to keep from crying. But she seemed she could not help the tears that were coming down her face.

Serenity smiled once again. "In order to help her. I am going to need you, Michiru. And you Haruka to help me out a bit. To give up just a bit of your energy. A bit of energy from the two who will give this child her life."

Haruka and Michiru looked to, Serenity with confused looks. And Serenity reading this shook her head a bit. "Do not worry about it for now. My time is limited here and have to work fast. So are the two you willing to give up a bit of your energy to help save this child?" "Yes!" both women cried out.

Serenity nodded and smiled. She moved her hands away from her chest. As she did. A small object would be in the palms of her hands. The object being the Silver Crystal.

She looked to, Haruka and Michiru. "What I need the two of you to do. Place your hands over the heart of, Chisa. Just hold your hands still and I will take care of the rest." Haruka and Michiru responded with what they were told. Haruka placed her hand right on the chest of, Chisa. Michiru placing her own hand over, Haruka's.

Seeing that they were ready. Serenity raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes. As she did, beams of pure white light and energy started shoot out from the Crystal. Beams that encased, Haruka Michiru and Chisa.

As they were encased with in that light. Michiru and Haruka felt as though the energy that was being taken from them seemed to be shooting down their arms. As they felt this, they also felt as though they were starting to get weaker. The two of them had the same thought. **If this was going to save her. It would be worth it.**

For Haruka and Michiru it seemed like it took a long time. When it only took a few short minutes. A few short minutes to when the light started to fade.

When the light had faded away. They looked to, Chisa. And they did something that neither had done since this had all started. They both smiled. Smiled because they saw that, Chisa was calm. The pain she seemed to be in was gone. The crying stopped. But what really made them smile was that, Chisa had her eyes open and a smile on her own face.

Chisa took in a slight breath. She then whispered two words before falling asleep… "Thank you"

As serenity spoke up once again. Haruka and Michiru looked to her. "She will be just fine. She will need plenty of rest right now. She will be weak for a sometime. Just take care of her. She is really a special child. Now my time has come and I must take me leave." Before anything else could be said, Serenity had vanished.

Again the room fell silent, despite that all were in the room. Hotaru moved closer to the bed to where, Michiru was sitting. Hotaru speaking up and breaking the silence. " So..so she is going to be okay…Right?" Michiru looked to, Hotaru and smiled. She grabbed the arm of, Hotaru and pulled her closer to her. Hugging her tightly. "She is going to be just fine. She is just going to need plenty of rest."

"Usagi." Usagi looked to, Haruka. "If it is okay with you. She will remain with us until she is strong enough to return to you." Usagi nodded and smiled to, Haruka. "That is just fine. It is not like I am in charge of her. Something tells me though she will be much happier here." Haruka just nodded and smiled to her.

Knowing that there was nothing they could do anymore. And with the relief that they knew that, Chisa was going to be okay. Usagi and Chibi-Usa decided to leave the house and head back home.

On their way home. Both girls got a bit hungry after not eating for a while. They decided to stop at a shop to get some meat buns. When they had purchased the meat buns, they had set out once again to go home.

As they made their way home, walking through the shopping district. A sight reached their eyes that made them stop in their tracks.

They had just come upon a bakery shop. Standing outside it was a young girl A girl who was younger then, Chibi-Usa. They took in the girls appearance. The state of the clothes the girl had on. And what looked to be clothing.

They continued to look the young girl over a bit. They saw her long blonde hair was dirty. Messy, matted as though it had not been brushed in a very long time. Then they took in the girls face. Face dirty, like the rest of her as though she had not had a bath in a long time. The clothes torn and dirty. Clothes that looked more like someone would wear as if they were in the hospital. Clothes that were to thin to keep the child warm against the chilliness of the weather.

But what got to both, Usagi and Chibi-Usa was the eyes on the young girl. Her brown eyes seemed lifeless. Sad. They also noticed with the young girl was the puppy that she had with her. Who was sitting at her feet and in almost the same state as the young girl.

Chibi-Usa looked to, Usagi. "Usagi…" Usagi looked to, Chibi-Usa. She then looked to the girl. She watched as people pass by the child. Not given the child a second look. The ones who did looked at the child like she was not even a human.

Chibi-Usa took the bag that the meat buns was in from, Usagi. She then walked over to the young girl and held the bag out to her with a bit of smile on her face. "Here you go. Please take it!"

The young girl looked to, Chibi-Usa. Her brown eyes them looked to the bag. She then turned those lifeless eyes on, Usagi. At first she made no move to take the bag. She then slowly raised her hand and took the bag from Chibi-Usa. She looked inside and a bit of smile came to her face as she looked to them once again. "Thank you" She then took out two buns that was inside. She gave one to her dog and she then started to eat the other one.

As she ate the bun, the girl went silent once again. When she was done. She looked to the two again. "Thank you again. Thank you for being so nice to me. Not many people have been very nice to me." Usagi smiled to the girl. "You are welcome." Usagi noticed, besides the dog with her. She seemed to be alone. "Are you out here on your own?…Who are you with?…What about your parents?"

The girl took a deep breath and shook her head. "It is just, Kiba and me. No parents. No family." She kneeled down to pet the dog that was watching, Usagi and Chibi-Usa closely.

"Usagi, we just cannot leave them here." Usagi nodded her head to, Chibi-Usa knowing she was right. "I agree with you. Luna might not be happy about the dog. But we have to take them home"

Usagi walked over to the little girl. She kneeled to the height of the girl and the dog. "I will tell you what. You and your dog come with us. Get you cleaned up. Some fresh clothes and food. And a place to stay. How does that sound to you?"

The girl looked to, Usagi. She thought it over for a moment. She knew she would be better off for just a bit to go with them. She nodded her head to, Usagi. "We will go with you." Usagi nodded and stood up. She reached out her hand to the girl. The girl took her hand without any hesitation. She stood up. She and Kiba would follow, Usagi and Chibi-Usa back to where they lived.


	18. Chapter 18 Lost,scared and alone no more

Chapter 18: Lost, scared and alone no more.

A bit of time had passed since, Usagi and Chibi-Usa had brought the young girl back to their house. They knew the first thing that they had to do was get the child cleaned up and get her some real clothes. And as, Usagi thought. Luna was not to happy about the puppy coming along with them. As, Chibi-Usa was helping the young girl get dressed, Luna expressed how unhappy she was with the situation.

"Usagi! Bringing that dog here was not a smart idea. And I do not think your mother will be very happy with that dog here!" Usagi sighed a bit as she looked to, Luna. "Luna. We could not leave that girl out there. And her dog. To me it looked like all she had and could not just take her and leave the dog behind. I think she had been through enough. And could not do that to her." Luna sighed in frustration and knew, Usagi was right. And she was about to say something else. But stopped as they heard footsteps coming down from where, Chibi-Usa and the young girl was.

They had come down the stairs. The dog following right behind them and they right away saw the difference in both the girl and the dog.

With the young girl. They saw how beautiful the child was. The blonde hair on the child seemed to be lighter then it was. Given the account how dirty the child's hair was. All the dirt came out as she was bathed Her hair as well was smoothed out and brushed neatly and left loose. She was now cleaned from head to toe. And she had clothes on now. Clothes that, Chibi-Usa had given her. Clothes that she had grown out of. She had chosen a Long blue dress that had a white bow on the chest. She had also found a pair of white shoes that had fitted the child.

The dog had been bathed as well. The coat on the dog was cleaned and now shinning. As they approached, Usagi and Luna. The girl smiled as she looked to, Usagi, "Again thank you for all of this." Usagi smiled to her and nodded her head slightly. "You are welcome…." She was about to call the child by her name. This is when she realized that she had never asked for the child's name. Usagi smiled a bit with an embarrassing look on her face. "Um…You must forgive us. But we never asked for your name."

The smile the girl had on her face faltered a bit. She then shook her head slightly. "I do not know my name. I do not even know who I am. All I know for the past three years, I think it has been that long. Is the place I was living. A horrible place! They just treated me really bad there. Running tests on me for some reason. And they were never nice to me. Treated me like I was a nobody. And that s how I feel. Like a nobody. Someone without a family. Without a name."

Chibi-Usa and Usagi looked to one another. As more time passed with this young girl. They felt more and more for her. Chibi-Usa looked to the girl. A thoughtful look on her face. A smile had come across her face as she spoke. "Would you mind if we give you a name. A name we can call you for now. Till at least you can remember who you are?" The girl cocked her head a bit as she looked to, Chibi-Usa. She then nodded her head to her.

Chibi-Usa looked to her. For a moment she had stayed silent. Glancing to, Usagi a bit. Then she came out with a name. "Mikku?" The young girl thought about it. And she smiled. "I like it! I will go with that for now."

"So…Mikku. How about we head into the kitchen an get something to eat?" Mikku nodded a bit to, Usagi. Then headed into the kitchen.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa started to head into the kitchen. Usagi saw a look of wonder on Chibi-Usa's face. "Something on your mind, Chibi-Usa?" "Hmm?" She looked to, Usagi as she gave her answer. "I do not know. I think I know her from somewhere. But I am not sure where." "Maybe from school?" Chibi-Usa just shook her head. "I am not sure. But I am going to try to remember."

Usagi smiled to, Chibi-Usa and just nodded her head. Then they would join, Mikku in the kitchen to get some food to eat.


	19. Chapter19Days of restDays of recovering

Chapter 19: Days Of Rest. Days Of Recovering.

Close to a week and a half had passed since all events had gone down. Since the last attack. Since they almost lost, Chisa. Since Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru found out the truth about, Chisa.

Throughout her recovery, Chisa had remained at the beach house. And to everyone's surprise and relief, Chisa was recovering fast.

As she did recover. Till she had got back to her normal self. Chisa stayed at the beach house. And for, Chisa. The longer she stayed at the beach house. The more she wanted to stay there.

While she had been recovering. They all had got closer. Like, Chisa. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru did not want her to leave.

Even though it was a cool afternoon. They had decided to eat on the porch of the house that afternoon. Since it was during the school week. That left, Haruka and Michiru alone with, Chisa as, Hotaru was in school.

For a bit they just ate in silence. The silence being broken by, Haruka as she asked, Chisa a question. "Chisa? We have been wondering why…When you arrived here you did not tell us who you were?…who you were to us?" Chisa took a sip of her tea. She thought about it for a moment. She then looked to, Haruka. "Okay. First that is like a for me to know, and you to find out type of thing. Only tell if something grave comes up as it did. Also..How would it sound if I just came out of no where and say… **Hi my name is, Chisa. And by the way I am you daughter!** Not would you have trusted me even less then you did. You probably thought I would be insane as well."

Haruka and Michiru looked to one another for a moment and nodded their head slightly. Haruka them looked back to, Chisa. "You are probably right about that. But we are happy that we know the truth now. And we are even more sorry about how we treated you before." Chisa smiled and shook her head a bit. "It is in the past. It is over with. Just do not worry about it."

"Besides, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna knowing who you are, did anyone else know about you?" Chisa looked to, Michiru. Taken a slight breath in, she then nodded her head a bit. "Usagi is the only other one that knows. She found out the night I ran off from here…"

As, Usagi kneeled by, Chisa, after she had ran from the house. She looked into he face of the young girl. Her gray eyes seemed to be darkened a bit. Darkened with sadness. A sadness that, Usagi could not understand.

"Chisa. What is wrong? I know you want to be excepted by them. By everyone. But they are the only ones who do not. Why does it have you upset like this?"

Chisa looked to, Usagi. She wiped some of the tears that were falling from her eyes. She then took a deep breath in and let it out slowly to calm herself down a bit. "Of all those here. In this time. The ones I want to be expected by the most, is Haruka and Michiru." Chisa saw the questioning look in, Usagi's face

Chisa then reached into her sweater and she pulled one of the lockets that, Usagi has always seen her wear around her neck. Ever since, Chisa had been staying with her. Chisa was always wearing two lockets. On one chain, the heart shaped locket had the initials LS on them which, Usagi was curios about. Since LS was not her initials. Then on a longer chain. The other locket she wore, as well in heart shaped. It had four hearts on the front of the locket. This locket she would remove from around her neck.

For a moment, Chisa held the locket in tightly in her hand. She then opened her hand. She would then open the locket and she showed, Usagi the picture that was inside the locket.

For a few minutes, Usagi looked at the picture that she saw. Trying to understand what she was seeing. What she was seeing was, Haruka, Michiru along with, Hotaru and a very young, Chisa. To where, Chisa was just about five or six years old.

In the picture. Hotaru was standing in front of, Michiru. Michiru hugging her from behind. Chisa was being held in, Haruka's arms. Chisa hugging, Haruka tightly with a very big smile on her face.

Usagi was studying the faces of, Haruka and Chisa. Then it seemed to hit her.

Usagi looked back to, Chisa. "Chisa. Wait. Are you their…Are they your…." Chisa would finish what, Usagi was trying to get out. "Yes. They are my parents. I am their daughter. That is why I am taken it so hard!"

Chisa took a deep breath and placed the locket around her neck once again.

As, Chisa was done telling her little story. She had taken the locket off once again to show, Haruka and Michiru the picture inside.

Seeing the picture inside. Haruka and Michiru smiled. Seeing the little family picture. They also noticed the other locket around her neck. The one with the LS initials on it. "LS? What does that stand for?. What is inside that locket?"

Chisa looked to, Michiru as she asked the question. She smiled a bit and wrapped her hand around it. "That is story for another time." Haruka and Michiru smiled a bit to her. They would both get up and clean the dishes away.

When out of sight. Chisa took off the locket with the, LS on it. She opened it, looked to the picture inside and smiled. And two words came from out of her mouth.. "Little Starlight!

Note: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. Life just got really crazy. Still is. Just had very little time to do anything on the side. I am hoping to get this posted faster. Thanks to all who E-mailed me asking to update..And here it is. Again thank you!


	20. Chapter 20 Moving out and I know you!

Chapter 20: Moving out! And "I know you!"

With in a few short weeks. Things had change for some among the girls. Michiru and Haruka finding out that, Chisa was their daughter. Usagi taken in a little girl, who had no idea who she was. Despite that, Usagi gave her a home.

For the little girl who was now going by the name of, Mikku. She still had some sadness within her, not knowing who she was. But since she had been staying with, Usagi. She was much happier. Life had return to those brown eyes of her. And she felt something she could not ever remembering feeling. Safe and cared for.

With, Mikku now living there. As well as, Chisa and Chibi-Usa. The house was getting a bit crowded. As a favor. And something that they wanted to do. Haruka and Michiru decided, with Chisa's delight, that they would take, Chisa into their home.

Chisa was done with her packing. She was now just waiting for, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru to pick her up.

As she waited , they were in, Chibi-Usa's room along with, Mikku.

Like, Chibi-Usa thought. Mikku looked kind of familiar to, Chisa . But like, Chibi-Usa she could not think of where it was they she knew the girl.

As they sat in, Chibi-Usa's room. Luna was in the lap of, Mikku. Mikku gently petting her. Luna had come to like the girl. But she was still not to happy about the dog. Who was in the room as well. Making himself comfortable on, Chibi-Usa's bed.

Chisa sat on the bed next to, Chibi-Usa. She looked to her. A bit of a smile on her face. "So you are not upset that I am leaving?" Chibi-Usa shook her head a bit. "No. Not at all!. I think it is great! And you really want to be with them. I am happy for you!"

Mikku looked to, Chisa and Chibi-Usa with a bit of a confused look on her face. Not understanding why she wanted to leave. Why she wanted to live with, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru so much, who she met a few times already. To her they seemed nice. But could not figure out why she wanted to go. Of course, Chisa and Chibi-Usa were unable to tell her the real reason. She was just told that she loved staying with them.

The arrival of a car alerted them that, someone had just approached the house. Chisa ran to the window and looked out. A bright smile crossed her face as she saw it was, Haruka's car. "Their here!" Without another word, Chisa ran from the room. Mikku and Chibi-Usa following her.

They came to the top of the landing, just as Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru walked in. Haruka's eyes falling on the suitcases that were near the door. "I see she wasted no time in packing" The question being aimed at, Usagi.

Usagi shook her head a bit. "No she did not. As soon as she got back here. She started to pack herself up. She is really excited about going to stay with you." "Yes I am!" Chisa had come down the stairs. Stopping just right next to, Usagi.

Chisa then looked to, Usagi and smiled. She then hugged her tightly. Usagi returning the hug. "Thank you for everything, Usagi!" Usagi tighten the hug a bit. "You are welcome, Chisa."

Michiru looked to, Chisa. "Are you ready to go?" "Just a few more things I need to get and then we can go!" Michiru walked to, Chisa. But stopped and looked to the front door when a knock sounded from it.

Usagi moved to the door to see who it was. As she opened the door. She found, Seiya standing there. A bit of a smile on his face as he greeted her. "Hey there." He then saw over the shoulder of, Usagi all that was in her house. He then looked back to, Usagi. "Did I come here at a bad time?" Usagi stepped aside to let, Seiya come into the house. "No you did not come at a bad time. Just, Chisa is about to leave." "leave? As you going back home to your time, Chisa?" Seiya looked to, Chisa when he asked the question.

Chisa shook her head a bit. "No. I am just leaving, Usagi's. Until I do go back to my own time, I will be staying at the beach house."

Before, Seiya was able to say anything else. He spotted, Mikku heading down the stairs. Never seeing the young girl before. He was curious to who she was. But as she got closer. Seiya got a better look at the child. He knew that he knew her from somewhere. It dawned on him that she was the young girl he had seen that day in the bakery. But there was something else familiar about the child. And the way the child was looking at him, she seemed to be familiar with, Seiya as well. But yet lost on who he was to her.

Soon, Seiya found, Mikku standing in front of him. Looking up at him. Seiya looked into the face of the young girl. His eyes narrowed on her as he seemed to study her. She studying him.

After a moment of the two looking to each other, Mikku spoke. As she did. She sounded like she was trying not to cry. Trying to keep a hopelessness out of her voice when she did speak.

"You know me right?…I know you from somewhere. Somewhere in my life. Right!….You need to tell me who you are to me! You need to tell me who I am. I need to know who I am. And you can tell me right!"

Seiya kneeled down to where he was eye to eye with the child. Studying her face a bit more before he answered her. " I am not sure. I wish I can say yes. But I am not sure if I know you are not." "But you do! I know you do! Please you must tell me who I am!"

Seiya looked to, Usagi with a questioning look on his face. But, Usagi said nothing for now.

Seiya looked to the child once again, Now tears coming down her face. The hopelessness she was trying to keep out of her voice was now in her voice as well in her eyes. "Please you have to tell me. I really do not know who I am. I want to know! I want to know if I have a family out there who cares! Who misses me! Please you need to tell me!"

Mikku grabbed tightly to his shirt and then rested her head against him as she cried harder. Seiya was starting to feel bad for the child as she seemed to get a bit more hysterical in her crying. Seiya gently laid his hand on her head., to try to get her to calm down a bit.

"I am not sure if I can help you. If I can I will try my best. For now. Please calm down. Go upstairs for a bit and maybe after you calm down, we can figure this out. Okay?"

Mikku nodded her head a bit. She stepped back and away from, Seiya. But her cries did not calm down. She looked to, Usagi as she spoke. "Chibi-Usa, Chisa. Take, Mikku upstairs and get her to calm down."

They nodded. Followed by, Hotaru they headed up to, Chibi-Usa's room.. Once they were gone. Usagi looked to, Seiya. Seiya who was still looking at the child as she vanished upstairs. Then looked to, Usagi when she asked. "Do you know, Mikku." Seiya shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I am not sure. She does look like a little girl I once knew. A child that was believed to be dead….."


	21. Little girl lostLittle girl found

Chapter 21: Little girl lost. Little girl found.

Mikku had calm down a bit as she retreated back to, Chibi-Usa's room. The other girls had tried to get her to lay down for a bit. But the only thing, Mikku was able to do was pace the room.

"Mikku please just sit down." Mikku looked to, Hotaru and shook her head. "No. I cannot. I need to remember. I need to remember who he is. And something is not right!" "What do you mean?"

Mikku had finally sat down on a chair and looked to, Chisa. "Since I saw that man downstairs. Images. Images that are not making sense to me. I know him. But it is fuzzy! I just wish I could remember my real name!" Mikku started to cry once again. Her eyes shut tight. She put her hands to the sides of her head.

Chisa and Chibi-Usa looked to one another. Chisa leaned in a bit closer to, Chibi-Usa and talked low into her ear. Saying one single name.

"Sachi" Chibi-Usa looked to, Chisa for a moment. Chisa, could see that, Chibi-Usa was just thinking as she said the name. "You think it maybe her?" Chisa did not respond to her.

Chisa just walked over to where, Mikku was sitting. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked on. Hotaru looking lost to what was going on. To why, Chisa and Chibi-Usa were whispering.

Chisa, stopped right in front of, Mikku and kneeled next to her. "Mikku, does the name, Sachi mean anything to you?" Mikku opened her eyes and looked to, Chisa. Her head cocked a bit as she looked to her and repeated the name. "Sachi?"

Downstairs, Seiya remained in the spot he was when the young girl disappeared upstairs with the other girls. Seemed lost in thought until he heard his named called. "Seiya?" He then looked to, Michiru. He walked away from the stairs and to the window. He looked out for a moment. Then looked to, Usagi, Michiru and Haruka. He did not need to ask what they wanted to know, as he started to talk about who the young girl reminded him of.

"That little girl reminded me of a young girl I knew from, Kinmoku. A little girl named, Sachi. Like I mentioned before. She is a little girl that is believed to be dead. Killed when, Galaxia attacked our home planet. Some were lucky. They just had their Star Seeds taken. And once, Galaxia was beaten. Their Star Seeds were returned to them. But before that. A number of people were just killed. With no hope of coming back. Those among whose lives were lost. Was a small school. The school where, Sachi attended. Galaxia's followers attacked the school and destroyed it. Most kids were found. Some alive. Some dead. A few not at all. And one of them was, Sachi."

"Can it somehow be possible that this, Sachi could of somehow ended up here on, Earth?" Seiya took a deep breath and looked to, Haruka. He shook his head a bit. "I do not know how it could be possible. We just assumed that when this went down about three years ago on, Kinmoku. When we were unable to find her nowhere. We had to assume that she was dead"

"Three years ago?" Seiya nodded to, Usagi. " Mikku told me that is how long, She was kept in some horrible place she really does not like to talk about. Three years back is all she remembers." Seiya made no response. He just once again looked out the window.

Mikku, had once again had started to pace the room. She was trying to make sense of all she was seeing in her head. The name, Sachi seemed to have triggered something as she just kept repeating the name. "Sachi. Sachi. Sachi."

The others would then see a strange look on her face. They were not sure what happened. The three girls got a bit worried about her. They looked to one another before, Hotaru called her name. "Mikku?"

Mikku looked to, Hotaru and shook her head. "No, not Mikku. Sachi! That is my name! My real name! I remember! I remember everything! Who I am. Where it is I come from. My family and friends. My sister. I need to find my sister!"

Seiya had stayed silent for a bit. No one bothered him. They saw that he seemed to be lost in thought. He then faced the, when he finally spoke up again. "We need to find out for sure if it is her. The way to find out for sure. I need to call, Yaten. If that little girl up there is, Sachi. That little girl is, Yaten's little sister. His little sister who he thought was dead."


	22. Chapter 22 Explanations and Reunion

Chapter 22: Explanations and Reunion.

Throughout, Usagi's house. Both in the upstairs bedroom and down in the living room. Confusion seemed to be the main feeling everyone was going through. Just so much going on at once. And for, Seiya. Maybe finding a child that was thought to be dead. And for, Sachi she was excited , until something dawned on her. She looked, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Chisa.

"That person downstairs. His name is Seiya, Right?" She looked to them as they nodded. "But he looks like the, Seiya I knew on, Kinmoku. But the, Seiya I knew was a female not the man that is down there."

Sachi looked to the other girls. She watched as the three looked to one another. To see who was going to tell her something. Something that concerned her and the one named, Seiya. She then looked as, Hotaru came to her. "Mi…Um, Sachi. We would like to tell you what is going on. But I do not think we are the ones to tell you it. I think it should be left to, Seiya and your…sister to tell you what is going on."

Sachi looked to, Hotaru. "You…You know where, Yaten is!" Hotaru nodded. "Yes we do. Yaten is here. I think you should go downstairs and speak with, Seiya." Sachi looked to them and nodded. "Before we do. I have a question." She looked to, Chisa and, Chibi-Usa. "How did you know who I am? I remember everything. Everyone. But I do not remember you two. I know I have not met you till I came here." Hotaru looked to them as well. They could see in her face she was curious as well.

Chisa and Chibi-Usa looked to one another. Chisa took a deep breath before she spoke. "Well. That is an hard one to explain…

A call to, Yaten had gone out to him. Seiya said that he had to met him at, Usagi's as soon as possible. Despite, Yaten telling him that he was too busy. Seiya told him that he needed him to get there as soon as possible. Given in, Yaten said that he was on his way and would be there soon.

It had been quiet for sometime in the living room. So much was going on within a few short days. And now discovering that a child who was thought to be dead had been living with, Usagi.

Michiru had seem to taken up post by the window. Looking out and up at the sky. She then let out a bit of a laugh. She turned to face the others. "It's funny how it seems these strange coincidences happen to us. How is it that of all the people that little girl could of found to help her was, Usagi. Someone close to, Yaten. It would be something if this little girl does turn out to be his sister."

They looked to, Michiru as she spoke. And they had agreed to what she has said.. Seiya was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. Usagi got up from where she was sitting. She then answered the door to find, Yaten had arrived. Usagi had stepped aside to let, Yaten come into the house.

When, Yaten came into the house. He noticed besides, Seiya that, Haruka and Michiru was there as well. "So what is going on here? Why the urgency that I come here?"

Chisa and Chibi-Usa explained things the best they could. They had to explain to, Sachi that the two of them were from a different time. And how they knew her was that in their time, they know her as an older person, a teenager. One that kept on eye on the two when they were smaller. They explained as much as they could without given her to much information at the time, Worried it maybe to much for her just after remembering who she was.

They had heard a car pull up to the house. Chibi-Usa looked out the window. A moment later she looked to the others. "I think we should go down to the living room." Chibi-Usa moved to the door of the room. Without another word, the others followed her.

They had just come to the landing of the stairs just when, Yaten had walked into the house. Sachi moved to the top step. Her eyes focused upon, Yaten. Like with, Seiya confused to why, Yaten seemed to be dressed as a guy. But she knew she would find out soon.

Sachi slowly started to walk down the stairs. Stopping just at the bottom step. Before anyone was able to answer the question that, Yaten had asked. Sachi called his name lowly but enough where, he could hear his name. "Yaten?"

When he heard his name being called. He turned to the one who had said it. Looking to the young girl that stood on the bottom step. Yaten narrowed his eyes a bit. To get a better looked at the girl that was standing on the step. Staying quiet, Yaten took a few steps closer to the girl that was standing there.

The two stood looking to each other, Sachi, Knew that it was, Yaten. The one who she knew as her older sister. Though as she looked to the, Yaten in front of her, was looking like a guy. As for, Yaten. In his eyes. He was unsure if this was the little sister he thought to be dead.

For a moment longer they looked to each other. That was until, Sachi leaped off the step that she was on and right into the arms of, Yaten who held her tightly. Sachi wrapped her arms and legs tightly around, Yaten. Hugging him tightly. So tightly it seemed like she did not want to let go of him. Then she started to cry.

As, Yaten held her tightly. He was unsure if he should keep hugging the child in his arms, or push her away. But he kept that child in his arms. Holding the child tightly as she continued to cry. He wanted to believe that the little girl in his arms was really, Sachi.

A moment longer he held her. Yaten then gently pushed her away to where he could see he face. The girl looked right into, Yaten's eye. She could pick up on what he was thinking. She nodded her head slightly. "It is me, Yaten! Sachi!" Yaten looked to, Sachi. Looking into the child's eyes. Hearing her speak. He knew for sure now that it was his little sister. He pulled her closer once again and hugged her tightly.

After a couple of minutes he pulled her away and set her on her feet once again. He kneeled down to where he way eye to eye with, Sachi. "How can this be? How is it that you are here?….Alive?"

Sachi shook her head a bit. "I am not sure. Last thing I remember from home was after they attacked the school. There was an explosion. And then a flash of light. And when I woke up. I found myself somewhere on this planet. I did not know who I was. Where I was. Of from where it was that I came. I just remembered everything now. Just before you came here! I remember everything now. Though the last three years is what I would love to forget!"

"I am so sorry for what you have must of gone through. If I knew what had happened, you know I would of come for you a long time ago." Sachi nodded her head slightly. "I know that."

Sachi looked around the room and saw that the others were watching them. She then looked to, Seiya and then back to, Yaten. "But I am confused on a few things. First. Where is, Taiki? Why are you here?.. And why are you and, Seiya look like guys!"

Yaten gave, Sachi and odd looking face. "For, Taiki. He around somewhere. But as for the other two questions. That will take a lot of explanation for you to understand." Sachi nodded her head a bit. She knew in time she would understand what was going on. She was just happy she remembered everything. Who she was. Her family and friends. She was happy to know that she was missed and that there were people out there that loved her.


	23. Chapter23LSThe Locket andthe Godfather

Chapter 23: L.S The Locket and the Godfather.

With all that has been happing. From the attacks. And what has been happing within the lives all around. And no recent attacks. They needed something to wind down a bit. And have a day to enjoy. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki would provide that day of enjoyment.

They had been in the studio recording a new album. They had invited their friends to the studio to watch them record. As well to have fun recording songs in the studio.

As they watched the Three Lights record the rest where just outside the booth listening to what was being recorded. Thrilled to be in an actual recording studio.

The one who was thrilled the most was, Sachi. Watching them sing.

Sachi now knew the reason behind why they were disguised as guys. She was getting used to calling, Yaten, brother instead of sister. And she knew it was important that she remembered to do so. And since finding, Yaten. She had not left his side. Always close to him. If not him. Close to the other two. Not wanting what happened to her before happen to her again.

Soon they were done with the recording for the day, and they waved them into the recording booth.

They took turns singing different songs. Even songs from the, Three Lights. And they were right. This was something that they needed. Just to wind down a bit from all that has been going on. And they were happy just to enjoy a day with no attacks to spoil their fun. But no matter what, they were still on the alert.

But as they say. All good things must come to and end.

Even though they were having fun in the studio. They had to end their fun. Going their own ways home.

Just before leaving the studio. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki wanted to clean up. Making sure not to leave any messes behind. Sachi helping with the clean up.

As they were cleaning up. Something that was glinting a bit caught the eyes of, Yaten. He went over to one of the stools that they were using. Just right by the leg of the stool, Yaten picked up a necklace. A locket.

Yaten looked to the others as he held the locket up. "Anyone knows who this belongs to?" Sachi came over to where, Yaten was and looked at the locket. She saw the initials L.S. on it. "I think that belongs to, Chisa. She is always wearing that necklace." "Are you sure, Sachi?" She nodded her head a bit. "I think so anyway"

Yaten decided to open the locket to see if for sure if it could be, Chisa. When he did open the locket. He had a confused look on his face to what he saw in it. "Seiya, Taiki come here for a moment and take a look at this"

When they came over. They looked into the locket and saw what was in there. A picture and some words. Seiya looked to the others. "I think we need to return this to, Chisa. And maybe ask her a few questions."

Chisa was going through her room. Almost taken it apart as she searched for something. "Where is it!" Given up looking in her room. She went to the main part of, Haruka's and Michiru's house. Searching all over. Still she was unable to find what she was looking for.

She spotted, Haruka and Michiru on the porch of the house. She stepped out the front door. Looking to the two as she spoke. "Haruka, Michiru. By any chance you find a locket anyone around. The one wear all the time. With the L.S. On it?" They both shook their heads. "No, sorry kid. I have not seen it at all."

Chisa sighed a bit "I cannot find it no where!" Haruka looked to her. "That locket means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Chisa nodded her head a bit. "Yes. It was given to me by my Godfather when I was three. And now I cannot not find it."

Michiru looked to, Chisa. "Your, Godfather. Curious. Who is it?" Chisa made like a face. As though telling her, you know that I cannot tell you that!. And seemed about to voice when another voice came from behind her. "I think I would like to know that as well."

Chisa turned and saw that, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Sachi coming up the stairs to the porch. Chisa looked to, Seiya, spotting the locket in his hand as he held it up.

"My locket!" "You dropped it back at the studio." "And I am sorry that I had to look into the locket to see if it was actually yours." "And in the locket we saw something that interested us. And read something as well."

Chisa looked between, Seiya and Yaten as they spoke. Her face showed that she was not happy that they looked into the locket. She then let out a bit of a sigh. She walked over to another chair on the porch and sat down.

Chisa gave a bit of a laugh. "This keeping secrets and only need to know basis is a hard thing to do." Chisa looked up as, Seiya came over to her and handed her the locket. When she had the locket in hand, she looked to the locket. A bit of a smile on her face as she said.. "L.S….. Little Starlight." She then opened the locket and read the words that was etched into it. "To our Little Starlight. Love Uncle Taiki, Yaten and your Godfather Seiya." She then handed the locket over to, Michiru and Haruka so they were able to see the picture that was inside.

As they looked into the locket. The picture that they saw was of the, Three Lights and a very small, Chisa. Who looked to be no older then two in the picture, sitting on the shoulders of, Seiya. Then they looked to, Chisa as she spoke once again.

"As surprising as this may sound. But, Seiya is my Godfather." Chisa looked at, Haruka and Michiru. Seeing the looks that they were given her, especially from, Haruka. She noticed the same looks from, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya."

She took in a deep breath as she explained why. " From when I am born. Some circumstances will prevent me from being born in the hospital. And that day where I will be born, Seiya just happens to be there. And to make a long story short. If not for, Seiya. I would not be here. He saved my life the day I was born. And maybe even the life of my, mother." She looked to, Michiru as she said that. "From what, I was told. They could not think of a way to say *Thank you*. Then they thought the best way was to make, Seiya my Godfather and he accepted"

Chisa noticed the look between, Haruka and Seiya. More like glaring at one another. Chisa just smirked a bit knowing how things will change.

After a few moments, Haruka and Michiru stood up. They invited the others in. As they were walking into the house, Haruka looked to, Chisa as she spoke. "So what other interesting secrets are you keeping from us?" Chisa smirked a bit as she walked passed, Haruka and into the house. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Note: This chapter may seem a bit out of nowhere. I wanted to get this chapter on because, I want to start posting another fic that would be tied into this one in a way. One that basically would have to do with the life of, Chisa. From before she was born till she left for the past.


	24. Chapter 24 It is festival time!

Chapter 24. It is festival time! And a confrontation!

They had all become uneasy with the passing time that there were no attacks. Though they welcomed the peace. It had them all on edge. One would think that the enemy had given up. But as history would tell them. They knew that was not the case.

They knew that the enemy was building up to something. And when they would attack again. No one could guess. And with the day of the festival upon them. They felt more unease. Worried that they will attack with all of the people around.

They went on as nothing was wrong. Making last minute arrangements. Rei, wanted nothing to go wrong.

Rei, Usagi and others were on the grounds of the, Hikawa Shrine. Making sure all was set up. Others around them as well setting up for the festival.

As, Rei looked around. She had a smile on her face. She was hoping that this would go well. Usagi stood next to her as she spoke up. With a smile on her face as she did. "Looking good here, Rei. Do not worry. All will go well!" Rei nodded her head a bit. She looked to, Usagi. A serious look on her face. "And you, Usagi had not messed up with any of the entertainment!"

Usagi gave her friend a bit a sly smile. "Yeah. Yeah! Do not worry about it! All will be fine! Trust me!" Rei, Sighed and had no choice but to trust her.

Soon all of the festivities was starting. There were booth of many kinds there. From food to games. But right now the most crowded place was the stage. Music was coming from the speakers as the, Three Lights were performing. Screaming fans all around as they did.

Rei stood off to the side of the stage with a huge smile on her face. She could not be happier with how the day was going. Especially the donations she was getting for the children.

Soon the, Three Lights were done with their first set of songs. The crowed cheering as they walked off the stage. Joining, Rei and Usagi at the side of the stage.

Rei's, smile went wider as she spoke to them. "That was great you guys! Again thank you so much for doing this!" Taiki offered, Rei the smile back. "We are very happy to do it."

Rei then looked to the stage as they seemed to be setting up for the next performance. She watched as Taiko Drums was placed upon the stage. Rei watched them for a moment. She then looked to, Usagi. Usagi just given her a bit of a smirk.

Soon the performers took the stage. Leaving the front, Taiko drum free. But the soon the crowd started to cheer as the last, Taiko performer took the stage. Rei craned her neck a bit to get a better look. Then after a moment she looked back to, Usagi. A smile on face. "Maya?…I am impressed. Very impressed, I must say!.

Maya Touno was a girl, Rei once helped out sometime ago, Helped out with her stage fright. As well, The Senshi had to save her Heart Crystal. From then, Maya had overcome the stage fright and had become famous all around the world.

Rei had then looked away from, Usagi and back to the performance. She was watching with excitement the performance. She was so proud of, Maya for what she had accomplished. Proud of, Usagi for getting her to come.

The performance had ended. When it was over, Maya had come over to where, Rei and the others. As she got to, Rei she embraced the girl warmly. "It is so good to see you again, Rei!" "Maya. Thank you so much for doing this! This means so much to me!"

The two girls broke the embrace and looked to one another. Rei, then looked to, Usagi. "How did you manage to pull this one off?"

Usagi smiled to her and she then pointed at the, Three Lights. "With their help. When you asked me to do this. I thought about her. And they helped me get n contact with, Maya."

"And when, she told me it was for you. And what it was for. I was more then happy to do this." "Thanks you so much, Maya!"

The performances had ended for now. Rei had gone off with, Maya to catch up. The others had gone their own ways to enjoy other activates.

The youngest ones of the group; Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Chisa and Sachi were sticking together as they went through the festival.

The young girls had stopped at a booth where they could catch goldfish. They were all kneeled down as they tried to catch a gold fish. The girls giggling at their tries. And just having a good time.

"Alright, Hotaru! You got one!" Sachi shouted out with joy. As the other continued to try and catch their own goldfish. They knew that several people had come up behind them. Bought thought nothing of it. Thought they were just watching what the girls were doing. That was until one of them spoke. Until they saw the frightened look on, Sachi's face.

"Finally found you ! You little brat! You thought you can hide from us forever!" Sachi stood up fast and looked to the woman whom the voice belonged to As well to find three tough looking guys standing behind the one who spoke. The other three girls saw the look of terror in her eyes. They soon as well were standing. And gathering around, Sachi in order to protect her. "Look children. I have no idea who you girls are. But this little one belongs to me!" Dr. Koyo made an attempt to grab, Sachi. But, Chisa pushed her out of the woman's reach. "This girl belongs to no one but herself. So, I suggest that you leave her alone!"

Chisa tapped on, Chibi-Usa's and Hotaru's shoulders. "Listen. Go and find, Yaten and the others. Looks like there is going to be a bit of trouble here. Bring them to the room in the, Temple. The one where, Chibi-Usa and, I recovered in." Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked to one another for a moment. Then looked back to, Chisa. As though they were asking her if she was sure about this. She knew what the looks meant. "Just go! We will be fine!" They nodded and took off. Chisa then looked over her shoulder at, Sachi. " I need you to just keep up with me! Run as fast…push yourself as hard as you can! Okay?" All, Sachi could do was nod her head a bit. "When, I say run. Just run!"

"What is it that you brats are planning!" Chisa glared at the woman. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Chisa took a few steps back. Forcing, Sachi as well to step back. "Now, Sachi!" Both girls took off running. Chisa holding on to, Sachi as she made sure she stayed with her.

Neither girl looked back. Chisa ,knew where she was going. Sachi was just following her lead. Trusting her to keep her away from the ones who were after her.

Chisa got to the room where she wanted to go. She ran into the room and headed straight to the back wall, where she stopped. As she stopped, she placed, Sachi behind. Just as , Dr Koyo caught up to her with the three men following her.

Dr Koyo glared at , Chisa as she spoke to her. "Listen little girl. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into here. I suggest that you just walk away right now. And any problems that may come of this will vanish."

Chisa just stood her ground. Not moving once inch. "I really do appreciate the suggestion. But, I am not going to take it. I really do not care what, I am getting myself into here. And to you. I might be some little girl. But I can kick your ass in a very big way! So my suggestion to you. Just get out of here!"

Dr Koyo, just shook her head a bit. "Listen you insolent little girl! I am sure, I will have no problem dealing with you. But to avoid any little incidents. Just get the hell out of my way!"

Chisa just took a deep breath. "No! You listen you old hag!" Dr Koyo's eyes went wide with the insult. "Unless you hold a black belt in Karate. And a master of other forms of the Martial Arts. I suggest you do not try anything on me! Those three goons behind you would stand a better chance against me then you! I could have you kissing the floor in 10 seconds flat!"

It was clear that, Dr Koyo was trying to keep her temper in check. This earned a smirk from, Chisa. "You are seriously getting in over your head here. You are on own is not going to work!" Chisa smirked again. "Who says, I am alone! You are going to wish, I was though!" She pointed behind, Dr Koyo and the three that was with her.

They turned to find, Yaten and the other two behind them. And all three not looking to happy at all. Dr, Koyo.

Dr Koyo, seemed to feel the rage in the three of them. And she knew that it was more so with, Yaten. She slowly started to back away. Almost bumping into, Chisa. Chisa gently took, Sachi by the arm and pulled her away.

Before, Yaten or the others could take a step closer to, Koyo. The three guys that are, with Dr Koyo, started to go after them. But it just took seconds. Only seconds for them to be on the floor. Unsure of what had just happened.

Yaten left, Seiya and Taiki and her got really close to, Dr Koyo. Dr Koyo now with her back up against the wall looking terrified by the look of, Yaten.

The others saw that, Yaten was trying to control his rage. His fists clenching tightly as he seemed to fight the urge to strike the woman.

Dr Koyo's eyes widen with fear. She took a deep breath before speaking. "You better just back off of me. You try anything on me. You will be sorry!" Yaten just laughed a bit and shook his head a bit. "Listen. If anyone was to hear what you have done to that child for the past three years of her life. How you kept her from her family. Her friends. All the people who care for her! How you kept her locked up. How you treated her! You think if they all heard this! You think they would care what, I would do to you? I might be doing people a favor if, I just took care of you!"

They watched as, Yaten slowly raise his hand. Getting closer to the neck of, Dr Koyo. Dr Koyo's eyes widen a bit. Then from behind him and to the side he heard a shout of, "Yaten!"

"Brother no!" Sachi was suddenly at. Yaten's side. Her hand on, Yaten's arm to lower it. "Please no. Do not become like her! You are not like her! Just leave her alone. I think she has learned her lesson."

Yaten looked down at, Sachi. He then lowered his hand and backed away from, Dr Koyo. But, Yaten looked back to, Dr Koyo. "Listen to me. And listen to good. If, I see you anywhere near my sister. If, I see anyone who should not be around her. Watching her. I will come for you. And that time, I will not stop. So you have better not come close to her!"

Yaten moved away from, Dr Koyo. Brining, Sachi closer to him. Dr Koyo moved away from, Yaten as fast as she could. Without stopping. And with the three that she was with. They left the, Temple.

Once they were gone, Yaten looked down at, Sachi. "You okay, Sachi?" Sachi nodded her head a bit. "I am fine. Thanks to, Chisa!" Yaten nodded his head a bit. He then walked over to, Chisa. He gave, Chisa a smile before saying… "Thank you, Chisa." Chisa smiled a bit and nodded her head. "It was no problem!"

"I think before anyone realizes what has been going on. We should get out there. And we will be performing again shortly" They looked to, Seiya. And nodded.

They left the, Temple room to join in the festivities once again. The performances went great. The day went better then, Rei had hopped for. Besides having to deal with, Dr Koyo. The day went perfectly!


	25. Chapter 25 Back To Action!

Chapter 25: Back to action! And new transformations.

With the quietness and the peace that has been throughout the city. The girls and their allies knew it would soon come to an end. They knew it was just a matter of time.

What they did not expect was that time to come in the dead of night. Knowing this would be the one time they would not be on their guard.

When they would be sound asleep. Tucked away, cozy in their beds.

All except for one. Chibi-Usa.

She was in the kitchen as she headed in there to get something to drink. As she put the glass of milk to her mouth. Just about to take a sip. The sound of an explosion in the far distance caught her attention.

Chibi-Usa, somehow knew she had to wake, Usagi. She ran to the stairs. She started to run up the stairs. Then what could only be explained as an earthquake rocked the house, that sent, Chibi-Usa flying down the stairs. Chibi-Usa landing on her behind with a loud thud. Followed by a yelp.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi, rushed down the stairs to, Chibi-Usa. Who was a bit disoriented from falling down the stairs.

When, Usagi got to, Chibi-Usa he kneeled next to her. "You okay, Chibi-Usa!" Chibi-Usa, Shook her head slightly as she tried to clear her head slightly. Trying to figure out what just happened.

She then looked to, Usagi and nodded her head slightly. "Yeah. I think so."

"Usagi!" Both, Usagi and, Chibi-Usa looked to, Luna as she sat on the top step. "There is something not right about this. I think you and, Chibi-Usa should check it out!"

Usagi nodded her head. "But what about mom and dad?" Luna shook her had. " Do not worry about them! I have already taken care of it. Now go!"

Usagi, Nodded. She helped, Chibi-Usa to her feet. Once they knew she was steady on her feet. They ran from the house.

As they ran. As they got further to the city. They saw smoke. And this is where they would head first, to see what was going on.

As they ran as fast as they could. It seemed to be in vain. As all of sudden they were stopped. Stopped as an explosion came from what seemed from under the concrete. The explosion caused the two girls to leap back. And just in time. But not before, Chibi-Usa and Usagi were separated from each other.

As, Chibi-Usa and Usagi looked to one another. They saw that they were separated by a large hole in the street.

"Usagi!" "Chibi-Usa! Behind you!" "Huh?" Chibi-Usa whipped around to see what, Usagi was trying to warn her about"

When, Chibi-Usa did turn around. She came face to face. With something she could not start describe what it was. To her it seemed to be made of the same concrete that that was under her feet.

The creature slowly started to advance on, Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa starting to back off as it did. As she did back off she reached for her transformation broach. And she went to raise it to transform. But as she did. The creature slapped it out of her hand.

Chibi-Usa eyes widen a bit as she realized what just had happened. She went to dive for it. But the creature seemed to know what she was about to do and blocked her path between her and the broach. The creature. Just shook it's head slightly.

Chibi-Usa seemed to be trapped. Usagi was on the other side of the hole. She was unable to transform. She stuck on what to do.

What seemed to be a hand forming from the creature. It raised above, Chibi-Usa. Her eyes widen. In the distance she heard, Usagi calling her name. But she never looked at her. Her eyes was on the creature. She did not even look at, Usagi as she shouted to transform into, Sailor Moon.

Chibi-Usa looked for a way out of the trouble she was in. But she seemed to be trapped from all sides. And still she was blocked from her transformation broach.

She the saw the hand of the creature started to come down on her. She closed her eyes tightly.

She did not know what to expect next. But she did not expect to feel the arms of someone around her.

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked to the one she was hoping just saved her life.

Chibi-Usa let out a bit of a smile as she saw that, Fighter just seemed to save her life.

Fighter smiled but to, Chibi-Usa. She then shook her head a bit. "You must be her daughter. You two seem to get into the same predicaments. Where you need saving. And if you are anything like her. I think you are ready to join this fight!" Fighter handed, Chibi-Usa her transformation broach.

As, Chibi-Usa took the broach. She nodded to, Fighter before saying… "Thank you!" Chibi-Usa then raised her hand into the air and shouted "Millennium Crystal Power Make-up!" "You will be fine now, Small Lady?…I do believe that is what they call you?" Chibi-Moon nodded to, Fighter "That is right. And, I will be fine!"

To the relief of, Moon. She saw that, Chibi-Moon was safe. As she was trying to make it to her. She herself was stopped by some Youma.

Unlike the concrete creature, Chibi-Moon was dealing with. Moon was dealing with one of the, Copies. A copy of the Princess that they faced.

Moon already had her staff in hand . This time around, as she fought. There was only one she had to face. But as she faced the copy, She thought she matter as well be facing several of them.

The one she was fighting seemed to be stronger then the others that they had faced. Moon had slightly distance herself from the Copy. Taken in a deep breath. She had to think fast in what to do in order to take down the, Copy that she was facing. She knew more trouble would soon be heading her way.

Her blue eyes focused on the, Copy. Seeing if maybe she can spot a weak point. And the, Copy seemed to know what she was doing.

The, Copy shook her head a bit and shook her finger at her. "No no no! Do not even attempt to find a weak spot in me. I am flawless! I have no weak spots. You can try to all you can to find a weak spot. But you will never find one! So come at me from any angle! You will…. "Can you just be quiet! You are making the classic mistake that all you, Youma's. Not knowing when to shut up!" The, Copy looked to Moon with a confused look on her face as she said.. "Huh?" She the just blinked her eyes a bit. Then those eyes grew angry. Not happy that , Moon had taken advantage of her distraction to go on the attack against her.

Moon saw it as an opportunity. While the, Copy was distracted as she spoke. She slowly lowered her staff. Bringing the tip of the staff t the ground. She slowly started to gather energy within the staff. When she thought she has enough. She raised it. A small globe of energy. Pure white energy. This is when the, Copy spotted it.

The, Copy backed off a bit as, Moon raised her staff into the air. The, Copy getting ready to counteract the attack. The, Copy smirked a bit and shook her head. "That little light bulb of energy is not going to do anything to me!"

Moon she smiled a bit. "Another classic mistake. Being over confident! I have learned over the years not to make that mistake!

"What!" Was the next words that came from the, Copy's mouth as she heard shouts of … "Mars Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" As the, Copy heard these words bring shouted. A rainbow of energy colors gathered with the white energy that, Moon as produced. Increasing the power of the energy that she had already gathered.

Moon raised the staff over her head. Twirling it above her head for a moment and before slamming the energy ball into the ground. "Say good-bye!" As she slammed the energy into the ground. Different array of lights burst out and headed for the, Copy.

The, Copy was the encased in the lights and was unable to move. She then let out a piercing scream. And she was gone. Moon, with the help of the, Inner Senshi were able to take the, Copy out.

While, Moon was taken care of the, Copy she was dealing with. The others were having their hands full as well . The longer they seemed to fight the, Copies. The stronger they seemed to get.

"Word Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" Uranus and Neptune were dealing with their own, Copy. As their combined attack were aimed at the, Copy. As the, Copy saw the attacks. She just laughed that high pitched laugh. Then as though the attacks were no more then flies to her. She just swatted the attacks away. A smirked was left behind on her face.

Both, Uranus and Neptune had looks of disbelief on their faces as she stopped their attacks as though they were nothing to her. With that smirk still on her face. The, Copy stared right at them as she spoke. "Nice try girlies! My turn!" She moved her arms in front of her in swift motion.

As she held her arms out in front of her. She opened the palms of her hands and what seemed to be ribbons of energy shot out from the palm of her hands at a lighting speed. Wrapping around, Uranus and Neptune. Binding them together.

They tried to free themselves from the bind that they were in. Finding that the more they struggled. The tighter the bindings became.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! That would be something, I would advise against. Unless you want to squeeze the very last breath out of your bodies. The more you struggle. The tighter they will become!" The Copy just smirked as she watched the two stop with their attempt to break free. But that smirk faded away when the area around her seemed to leave her in pitch blackness. "What is going on here?"

"Flash!" was heard from somewhere in that darkness. Causing a blinding ight that was aimed at the, Copy. The, Copy shilded her eyes with one of her hands. She then felt the energy ribbons go slack.

Once the bright light was gone. And the normal darkness of the night returned. To where the, Copy was able to see once again. Seeing that it went from just being, Neptune and Uranus. To a third joining them. Nebular stood there. Her sword in hand. Twirling it around on her finger. "Thanks kid!" Nebular looked to, Neptune and smiled a bit. "You are welcome."

They heard a loud growl coming from the, Copy which brought their attention to her once again. "Let us take care of her together!" Neptune and Nebular looked to, Uranus and both nodded their heads and each of them called out their own attacks. "Moonlight Twilight Flash!" With the, Copy blinded once again . "Deep Submerge!" and then for the final blow. Uranus rushed at the, Copy. Striking her with her sword. And with a pericing yell the Copy was gone.

"Nice teamwork you guys! But now we need it over here!" They looked to, Pluto. And without another word, They followed her.

There seemed to be some kind of stand off between the, Copies and the, Senshi.

All of the, Senshi had gathered into one area.

"Well well well! It seems like we have a bit of a battle brewing here! The question here is…who will be victorious!"

The Senshi did not need to look for the source of the voice. They knew who it was from the pervious time they had faced her. They looked as, Princess Tikara made her appearance. Making her way through the swarm of, Copies to the front.

Tikara, looked to the Senshi. A smirk on her face as she did. "You kiddies are not going to stand a chance against my warriors!. The ones that stand before you. Are superior in every way to the ones you have faced before! You Sailor Senshi have no chance against them! I am sure this will be you final fight! Let's get this over with!"

It seemed to happen all to fast. The Copies rushed at the, Senshi. Even before they could do anything to react to their advancing on them.

The Copies actually pushed the, Senshi to retreat a bit. Just to give them enough time and room for them to counterattack the Copies. But the, Copies were trying to get the jump on them. The jump on them from behind.

With their attention on the, Copies that laid before them. They did not take notice of the ones that were sneaking up from behind them. That was until a few objects flew over their heads and landed behind them.

This is when they turned around and noticed the, Copies behind them. And then a line of red roses. Moon looked back. Seeing, Tuxedo Kamen standing there. A smile crossed the face of, Moon. "Tuxedo Kamen! Thank you!" "You girls need to be more careful. Do not count on them to fight fair! Watch your backs at all times! Watch each others backs as well! And let's get this fight over with!"

No responses were need. Then like before. In a flash . Both the, Senshi along with, Tuxedo Kamen and the, Copies went at each other.

As, Tikara had stated before. The, Copies that they were facing seemed to be stronger then the ones they had faced previously. Doing all thy could. But finding it difficult to deal with them.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus aimed at the two Copies that she was fighting. One of them just seemed to stop her attack mid way. As this slightly distracted, Venus a bit. The other, Copy rushed, at, Venus. Throwing her to the ground with a loud thud. Both, Copies then tried to attack, Venus at once as she was down on the ground.

"Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss!" With the attack from, Moon and Chibi-Moon. They were able to get one of the, Copies. Letting out a yell and was gone. But the other that was attacking, Venus shielded herself just on time from their attack. But both, Moon and Chibi-Moon were relieved that it got, Venus out of harms way for now.

Venus was able to get to her feet. She then joined, Moon and Chibi-Moon. "Thanks guys!" "No problem! Just glad that you are okay!" Moon looked to, Venus and Chibi-Moon. "Let's try a combo attack on her. Try to circle around her a bit" The other two girls nodded and tried to surround her a bit.

The, Copy was watching the three girls carefully. Trying to figure out what they were trying to do. She watched as, Moon was in font of her. Chibi-Moon to her left and Venus to her right…But what she heard next. The Copy did not expect to hear.

"Star Serious Laser!" Was shouted from behind the, Copy. The Copy getting stunned. Then from the other three came.. " Venus Love Me Chain!" "Starlight Honeymoon double Therapy Kiss" With the combined attacks of all four. The, Copy was finally finished off with a piercing yell.

"Thank you, Fighter!" "Keep the Thank Yous for later. That was just one. And there is many to go. Maybe to many!"

The, Senshi seemed to be tiring from the fight. The fought as hard as they could. But it seemed to be getting them no where. They had seemed to gather together once again. Maybe to try to figure out some kind of plan in order to take the, Copies out.

A few of them seemed to be battle worn. Especially the three youngest ones. "Any one have any suggestions here!" They looked to, Uranus as she asked the question. But no one was able to answer her.

"Alright half time is over! This ends now!" Once again the, Copies rushed at the, Senshi. And like before caught the, Senshi off guard. Though this time., their advance on them seemed to stop just a few inches from them. As though a shield was put up between the, Copies and the, Senshi.

All around they were confused to what just happened. And then soon they seemed to find out what…or who it was that stopped the attack of the, Copies on the, Senshi.

It was just like the first time she had arrived. Nebular seemed to be in some kind of a trance. Her, Moon sword was in front of her. Her eyes staring upon it intently. In a fluid like motion. She raised her hand and grabbed the handle of the sword. A smile came upon her face. She nodded her head in the direction of the sword then she spoke. And when she did. She seemed to be talking to the sword itself.

Another slight nod of her head as she spoke. "Yes, I understand. Thank you!" She then gripped the handle of the sword tightly. A few swift motions. She gave the sword a few good swipes. Once again the blade of the sword had turned the form of ribbons. Making a star shape with the ribbons. Nebular turned to face the Outer and Inner Senshi.

They all watched, Nebular to see what she was about to do. Then from the middle of the star she had formed. A burst of white light came shooting out at the, Senshi except for Moon and Chibi-Moon.

The rest of the, Outer and Inner Senshi were encased in the light. The light making feel warm. Comfortable as they knew this was going to be a good thing.

In front of the, Senshi. Like the broaches of, Moon and Chibi-Moon. A starburst shaped locket appeared before each of them. Each one in the girls respective color and jewel. Each of the girls took a locket in hand followed by the shouts of each of them one by one:

"Mercury"

"Mars"

"Jupiter"

"Venus"

"Uranus"

"Neptune"

"Pluto"

"Saturn"

"Eternal Power Make-Up!"

After they had shouted their new transformation phrase. Each of the girls stood before, Moon and the others in their new, Eternal Senshi form. And they knew with these new forms. Will be new powers. Powers that they were praying to get them out of this fight.

They looked to, Nebular as she stood before them. The sword once again with it's blade. She looked to the, Senshi. She then looked to, Moon as she called her name.

"Nebular. What happened here?..How did you know it do that?" Nebular just shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I am not sure. It was like the sword was talking to me. And, I just listened. Like with you and, Small Lady. And this happened!" She looked to the, Senshi in their new forms.

"Ladies. I am sure this little conversation is a good one. But, I think we need to deal with the situation at hand."

They looked to, Tuxedo Kamen and they nodded their heads.

Once again they seemed to be at a standoff. But that would soon end.

With a sudden burst of speed the, Senshi scattered as well as the Copies.

But unlike before. It seemed that the, Senshi this time was getting the better of the, Copies. Making, Princess Tikara very upset.

Mercury and Jupiter were each dealing with a copy. Jupiter looked to, Mercury. "Shall we give these new powers a try?" Mercury nodded her head a bit. "I think that would be a good idea!"

"Eternal Oak Evolution!" The attack seemed more power then it was before. The leaves razor sharp as it attacked the, Copy. And with very little effort the, Copy was taken out

"Eternal Aqua Rhapsody!" A flood of water came down on the other, Copy. Seeming to drown in the attack. And in an instant the, Copy was gone.

Mercury looked to, Jupiter. "This is great! We can win this!" Jupiter nodded her head a bit. "Yes we can! We need to go and help the others!" The two girls took off to help their friends.

All around. The girls wee using their new and stronger attacks to take out the, Copies.

Soon the number of the, Copies started to dwindle down and the, Senshi were able to take them down. And take them down with ease.

Princess Tikara looked on as her, Copies were being destroyed. She let out a growl. One that got the attention of the, Senshi,

The, Copies retreated back to, Tikara. The, Senshi watching her carefully. She then looked to, Nebular. Remembering she was the one her attack hit the last time they fought. Her eyes narrowed on the young, Senshi. "How it is that you are still alive. I am not sure. But you seem to be causing me a lot of trouble little one!" Nebular just smirked "You are welcome!" This cause another growl from, Tikara. "I guess she does not like gratitude much!" Nebular rolled her eyes mockingly.

Tikara started to gather energy into her hands. The energy turning a bright angry red. Which seems to match the mood that, Tikara was in.

Unsure of what she was about to do. The, Senshi and, Tuxedo Kamen backed off a bit. Waiting to see what she was going to do with the energy.

They watched as she raised her hands above her head with the energy still forming in her hands. Their eyes slightly widen as the, Copies started to merge into the ball of energy. The energy grew big. Redder. "Say good bye!"

She hurled the ball of massive energy at the, Senshi and, Tuxedo Kamen. Before they could scatter for safety. The ball of energy slammed into the ground. Causing an explosion that threw them everywhere.

It took them a few minutes to come back to their senses. For the most part they were battered and brusied. But they seemed to be okay. As they gathered together again. They saw that, Tikara was gone. They looked throughout the area and saw no sign of her or any of the, Copies.

"I think we need to prepare ourselves here. I think we just pissed off the sweet little Princess. And, I am sure she is going to be coming back. And coming with a vengeance!" The looked to, Uranus. And they knew she was right.

"We need to just keep up our guard. And be ready at anytime" Usagi then let out a yawn. "I just hope that anytime will not be on the middle of the night!"


	26. Chapter 26 A plan of action!

Chapter 26: A plan of action!

They were weary. Weary from the fight. Weary from the battle that has been waging on. They knew they needed some kind of plan. A plan of action. A plan where they can get used to the new powers that they had gained. The only problem was a place they can go.

The morning after the fight, they headed to the beach house to discuss what they were going to do. How they were going to deal with the situation.

They had all gathered into the living room. Each taken up various spots in the room. For a while. They had stayed quiet. Each of them thinking. Trying to come up with something. The one who seemed to be the quietest would be, Chisa.

Chisa was fast asleep as she sat on the couch. Leaning against, Haruka as she slept away. It seemed from the fight the night before had really taken a toll on, Chisa. For now they let her sleep.

Makoto would be the one to finally break the silence that seemed to cover them. She voiced the questions that seemed to be on all of their minds. "What are we going to do? With the enemy? With these new powers?" She looked to the others as she asked these questions. She then looked to, Michiru as she started to speak.

"I think we need to a find place that is out of the public's eye to train. To get used to these new powers that were given to us. I would say here on the beach because it is still cool out. And there are not that many people on the beach at this time. But there are still people lurking around."

"We just need to find a place where no one can see us train and not risk showing our identities. But where can we find a place like that?" Minako looked around to see if someone who give her an answer and then they looked to, Chisa as she gave them a possible answer.

A bit groggy she sat up some and she looked to the ones in the room as she answered. But as she answered she seemed to be looking to, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. "How about on, Kinmoku? We will be well hidden there, right?" Chisa went from looking at, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki to the rest in the room to see what their reaction would be to her suggestion.

"You think that can be done. You guys think we can train on, Kinmoku?" Setsuna looked to the three as she asked. Seiya looked to, Taiki and Yaten. "What do you guys think?" "Do, I get a say here!" They looked to, Sachi as she spoke up. Her brown eyes looked to everyone. Then here eyes landed on, Yaten.

Yaten gave his little sister a smile. "What do you say about this idea?" Sachi gave a bit of a smile. "I say you guys should do it. And, I hope I can go as well. I miss home and, I really miss Princess Kakyuu. I would love to see her again!"

Silence filled the room for a few moments till, Seiya spoke up once again. "I think this is all a good idea. And, I am sure the Princess would love to have everyone there." "But we cannot just all go at once and leave the, Earth unprotected." The one who thought would be the most excited about where they were going seemed to be the voice of reason.

They looked to, Usagi as she spoke up. "Usagi has a point. We just cannot all go at once and leave the, Earth unprotected." They looked to, Mamoru. Then they looked to, Taiki when he spoke. "I guess you go a few at a time. You get the training you need and still protect the, Earth." They had all seemed to agree on that.

Seiya then stood up and looked to them. "I will contact, Princess Kakyuu to make the arrangements." They watched as, Seiya walked out of the living room.

Normally they would have had been more excited about heading to another planet. Even, Usagi was quiet and subdued over the decision. They all just seemed to be weary and tried from their fight to get excited about the pending trip to Kinmoku.


End file.
